West End Story
by Amethystbutterflies
Summary: West End star Jack Harkness and Welsh History teacher Ianto Jones are worlds and miles apart. How will their lives change when their worlds collide? AU. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again, I have a few things to say before posting this. Its completely AU, it was planned **_**ages**_** ago, but only became inspired after talking to Rietta, who without this fic would not exist at all, she gets on my back and makes sure I write it. I have chapters written in advance, and Rietta is betaing this one So, this story I would like to dedicate to Rietta xD**

**Enjoy, and have fun.**

**Special thanks to Rietta for the beta, the phonecalls and the randomness!**

**Author's note**- Just a few points, Jack is 24 at the start, and Ianto 23. Jack's Birthday is April and Ianto's August.

_19th May 1999_

Chapter 1- Worlds Apart.

Ianto Jones walked through the corridors, the sunlight beamed through the glass lined walls that connected the history rooms to the language department in the school. He smiled as one of the students hurried past him with a "Good Morning Mr Jones"; he smiled at her and nodded his head. He watched as she entered the classroom and shook his head.

"Mr Jones, sir?" Ianto jumped and smiled wider when he saw a young girl with brown hair. "How can I help you?"

"I'm, well, I'm meant to be in your history class fourth period, but I only started last week, so I haven't been able to do the homework you set."

Ianto smiled "I didn't expect you to do it you know."

She smiled. "Thank you." She hurried off, and he heard her shout to her friend "He's as gorgeous as you said."

He fought back the grin and pushed open the staff room door and smiled when he saw the English teacher sat in the corner drinking tea. "Well Mr Williams, you look comfy."

Rhys Williams had been Ianto's best friend since college, they'd got on well, and they'd done the same teacher training course and Cardiff University before both landing jobs at Sully High school.

"I am, Gwen's driving me mad."

Ianto laughed. "Hormones."

"Oh yes, oh that reminds me, I was meant to be taking Gwen to watch an old friend of mine in the west end; its his big break, got dragged of the street; but she doesn't want to go. I know you like Musical Theatre, wanna come with me?"

Ianto looked stunned "This isn't a set up is it?"

"NO! Honestly! He's a childhood friend, not seen him since he moved to America when we were little, though he's done a few things on tele over there. But his father got the tickets for us, and I really wanna see him: he could sing at nine years old, I wanna see how much he's changed."

"Does this friend have a name?"

"Jack..Jack Harkness."

"Never heard of him."

Rhys laughed. "Say you'll come?"

"Not for you I won't," Rhys looked crestfallen, before he made a disgusted face.

"Ianto Jones!" he laughed.

Ianto smiled. "Of course I'll come, what show is it?"

"Phantom of the Opera."

"I assume he's Phantom?"

"Yep, first West End show; he's been, quite literally, plucked off the street and he's the leading man."

Ianto smiled, "He better be worth it."

Rhys laughed, "Well, we'll be sat with his Dad, front row seats, we can meet him afterwards."

Ianto smiled "Sounds nice."

The bell rang, signalling the end of break. "Another day at work," Rhys laughed.

"No rest for the wicked."

****

"…_Wishing you were somehow here again, Wishing you were somehow near, Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, Somehow you would be here..." _ Jack Harkness sang as he danced around his dressing room, he was only half dressed, his hair and make-up had been done, and he had forty minutes before the curtain call.

"Jack?" a voice called through the door.

"Come in!" he called and smiled at the person behind the door.

A head peaked round the corner. "Hello gorgeous," the girl smiled as she entered the room fully.

Jack smiled and turned to face his best friend. "Tosh!"

Toshiko Sato grinned and hurried over to Jack, throwing her arms around his neck in a massive hug, "I've missed you!" she cried.

"I've missed you too, how are things?"

"Things are great, Owen and I are still together!"

Jack grinned "Fantastic!"

Tosh laughed "Fantastic!"

"Fantastic!" another voice called from the door, Tosh and Jack spun on the spot to see a man in a suit come hurrying in, and grabbed Jack in a uncharacteristically big hug.

"Good to see you Jack."

Jack hugged back. "You too Owen."

"Do I hear wedding bells in the future?" Jack asked.

Tosh smiled and discretely ran a hand over her stomach. "Maybe, but he has to ask first."

Jacks eyes had followed her hand and he smiled happily. "Do I get to be Uncle Jack?" he asked, his eyes alight with happiness.

"YES!" Owen and Tosh laughed.

Jack smiled and reached to pull out the rest of his costume, pulling on the cloak and fastening the shirt properly.

"You look old fashioned," Tosh laughed, as she fiddled with his tie.

"Well, it is based in the early nineteen hundreds you know," Jack laughed.

"Jack!" Tosh whined.

Jack laughed and started towards the door, "Well, do you wanna watch the show or not?" he asked as he pulled on the mask and opened the door.

****

_3 days later (Saturday 22__nd__ May 1999 ) _

Ianto was excited, he'd seen a few small town musicals before, but never been to the west end in London to see one. Her Majesty's theatre on Haymarket Street was somewhere he'd always wanted to go, but he'd never been able to.

"Ianto! You ready?" Rhys called through the door.

Ianto pulled open the door, dressed in a causal navy blue suit, with a black shirt and dark blue tie. "Wow," Rhys gasped.

"Don't go there" Ianto laughed.

"You look good, trying to impress someone?"

"No," Ianto smiled slightly.

"Honest?"

Ianto laughed. "Rhys, we're gonna be late!"

Rhys laughed and shoved Ianto out the door. "C'mon then mate."

Ianto smiled and waited for Rhys to lock the door. They hurried to the front of the hotel and jumped into a cab, chatting about rugby and other trivial subjects as they went.

Arriving at the theatre, Ianto was surprised to note it seemed quiet. "They'll all be at the stage door at the moment, hoping for a glimpse."

Ianto laughed. Rhys grinned, "Mr Harkness is inside, he said to give our name at the door and the guide will take us to him."

"Okay" Ianto grinned, he was trying his hardest to stay calm, but inside, he felt like a nervous young child, going on an adventure.

Rhys walked up to the doorman and gave their names. The doorman smiled becomingly and beckoned them to follow him into the corridors that lead to the bar area, where Mr Harkness was waiting for them.

"Rhys Williams, you haven't changed in forever!"

A man with sparkling blue eyes and salt and pepper hair grinned as he appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. "Franklin!" Rhys grinned as the man embraced him.

Rhys pulled back from the hug and turned to Ianto. "This is Jack's father. Franklin, this is Ianto Jones, college friend, fellow co-worker and my wife's best mate!"

Ianto smiled and offered his hand to the all-smiling gentleman. Franklin smiled and pulled Ianto into a hug. "Well aren't you the looker?"

Ianto blushed and ducked his head. "It's nice to meet you sir, Rhys has told me an awful lot about you."

Franklin grinned. "I deny everything, and what's with this sir? Call me Frank, everyone else does!"

"Okay, Frank."

"Welsh boy aye?" Frank grinned. "C'mon, let's go on it, don't wanna miss the curtains!"

****

Jack Harkness was gorgeous, even with a mask, Ianto could just tell, and he had the most amazing singing voice. Listening to him sing was making Ianto's heart burst, he carried each note perfectly and sang like he was born too.

Jack's voice rang over the audience. "_Now you are here with me, no second thoughts: You've decided, decided. Past the point of no return; no backward glances: our games of make-believe are at an end._" 

"He's always been like this," Frank whispered in his ear.

"He's amazing," Ianto whispered back, all smiles.

****

After the show, Ianto found himself following Frank and Rhys with little butterflies fluttering around his stomach. The show had been amazing, and he'd found himself drawn to tears with Jack's singing, his voice so passionate, as if it was all real.

"Ianto, c'mon, keep up!"

Ianto jogged a few steps and fell into step with Rhys but he directed his question at Franklin: "So, what's Jack like?"

Franklin grinned. "He's the most amazing son, I couldn't be prouder," he smiled softly. "He's kind and selfless to a fault, he's funny, charming, cheeky...and camper than a tent, but he's my son, and I love him; what he does in the bedroom is his business."

Ianto felt his heart stutter, and he hadn't even met the guy yet.

They stopped outside a door and Frank leaned against it, before knocking sharply and calling out through the wooden door "Hope you're dressed in there, I'm coming in, and I've brought friends."

The door opened and Franklin shoved it open in time for Ianto to see a gorgeous behind getting covered by some tight denim Jeans.

"WOAH! Jack!" Jack spun around on the spot and he grinned massively.

"RHYS WILLIAMS!" he greeted the man, before wrapping his arms around Rhys in a huge hug, worthy of a bear.

Rhys laughed and hugged Jack back. "You were fantastic mate!"

Ianto noticed a faint colouring to his cheeks and noted that it looked adorably cute.

"Thanks, how's things?"

"Things are great, I'm married, remember Gwen Cooper?"

"NO!" Jack laughed.

Rhys grinned. "Oh yes, and we've got a baby on the way."

"Congratulations!" Jack's eyes twinkled and then fell on the gorgeous young man in a suit, stood by the door. "And who might this gorgeous specimen of a man be?" he asked.

Rhys smiled at Ianto and nodded in his direction. "This Jack, is Ianto Jones, I met him in college and work at the same school now."

Jack had turned his dazzling smile to Ianto, who suddenly found it difficult to breathe in the room, "Erm..Nice, to...meet you," Ianto stuttered out.

Jack's smile widened and Ianto again felt the stuttering heart and noticed Jack hadn't moved a muscle. They starred at each other for a long time, something passing through their eyes, until Frank cleared his throat.

Ianto looked up and he felt his knees quiver as an unusual jolt passed through him, he broke out of his trance and offered his hand to Jack who shook it at once, smiling. "You okay?"

Ianto smiled. "Yeah, loved the show."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Ianto smiled.

"So, dinner?" Jack asked, smiling at the occupants of his room. _J__ust some time alone with Mr Jones would be perfect, but I don't know if he's gay or not,_ Jack thought. _He'd be so easy for me to fall in love with..._

"Dinner sounds wonderful Jack," Ianto spoke for all of the occupants.

"Wonderful," he smiled as he pulled on his shirt and a light jacket. _Shame about John really,_ Jack thought of his current boyfriend: he cared, but he'd never felt like he's known John all his life, like with Ianto, and they'd barely spoken two words to each other.

"Anything in particular?" Jack asked.

"I'm easy," Ianto responded without thinking.

Jack laughed out loud. "Somehow, I doubt you are Mr Jones!"

**Lyrics for songs used are **_**not **_**mine and belong to their respective writer/singers.**

**Let me know what you think xD**


	2. Chapter 2 Being Alive

**Authors notes : Special Thanks to Rietta for all her support, whom without this story wouldn't exist. **

**This chapter is also dedicated to my friend Beki and especially to Bry, for all the Duracell Bunny moments, Concerts tickets and plot bunnies. **

**I don't Own Torchwood, never have, never will, oh well, I just borrowed them.**

Chapter 2- Being Alive.

_11__th__ June 1999 (3 weeks after last chapter)_

John Hart was nothing if utterly besotted with his partner, Jack Harkness, he had fallen for Jack the minute he'd seen him, when he walked in for one of the costume fittings for Phantom, and for John, it has been love at first sight, but lately, he'd been doubting the others feelings for him.

"John!?" he heard Jack call out as he entered the hotel room.

"In the bedroom babe!" he called back.

Jack entered the bedroom, and collapsed on the bed next to John, laying his head on his shoulder and starring at the wall.

"You okay?" John asked.

"Not really, I think we need to talk John" Jack said quietly.

It had been three weeks since meeting Ianto Jones, and Jack could not get the young welsh-man out of his head. He couldn't sleep, couldn't think clearly and he constantly wanted to ring Rhys and get Ianto's number...but he had John, and it was a stalemate relationship, he did care about John, but he was like the big brother Jack hadn't had and their relationship was going nowhere, as many times as John said "I love you" it just wasn't working out.

John sighed, he had a funny feeling about this talk. "What's up Jack?"

Jack, moved so he was propped up on his elbow, leaning over John. "It's not working is it? I mean, I do care about you, but, us...we're not going anywhere"

John closed his eyes and took a deep breath, Jack wasn't happy, he could let him go, he'd be happy.

"Jack, if you're not happy, I won't hold you here, I love you enough to let you go"

Jack smiled and kissed Johns forehead "Thank you John." He got up off the bed and headed for the door. He stopped when he heard Johns voice "It was good, yea?"

Jack turned and smiled "Yea,"

"Don't forget me?" John asked

"Never could" Jack smiled back "You don't have to loose me forever, I still want to be friends"

John smiled "Brill,"

Jack smiled and headed out into the room, collecting what little of his belongings where in his room and walked out the door.

In retrospect, looking back, some years later, John would realise that what he did next, was the major turning point in his life. He walked into the small kitchenette, grabbed the bottle of vodka and necked what was left, before picking up the phone and calling his best mate to see if he wanted to go down the local...it would be a few years till he saw Jack Harkness again.

****

_One week later_

"Take the next left please"

Jack indicated and turned left onto Soho Street, he checked his mirrors as he picked up the speed and then glanced briefly into a side street. This was the first time he had taken his driving test, and his stomach was in knots, but he'd never been more determined to pass something...that is, until he saw one Ianto Jones walking out of a store with a heavily pregnant women, he recognised as Gwen Cooper. He forgot about passing, love makes you do stupid things he reasoned later.

"Hold on!" he said to the driving examiner.

Without really thinking, he spotted a car parking space, and performed what must have been the scariest and most stupid move of his life. He indicated into the space, slammed on the breaks and performed a hand-break turn worthy of Michael Schumacher.

The driving instructor let out what could only be described as a shriek, as Jack brought the car to a screeching stop and without even turning off the ignition, jumped out of the car and bolted.

"Ianto" he shouted.

Ianto Jones was having a good laugh with Gwen, he took note of the learner driver and smiled, having passed his test back when he was eighteen, "Good luck to 'em" he said to Gwen nodding at the car.

"Yup" he noticed the car gathering speed, he heard the squealing tyres before he saw it, as the car slammed into the car parking space in a spectacular hand-break turn and out jumped none other than Jack Harkness, calling his name none the less.

"Jack!" he gaped, as Jack stopped in front of him and Gwen, grabbing them both into a huge hug and smiling widely at Gwen who was gaping at him.

"You do realise you've just failed your test," Ianto dead panned

Jack looked at the car, as the driving examiner got out of the car, he turned back to Ianto and shrugged "This is more important"

"What?"

Jack smiled and produced a business card. "This is my number," he highlighted a number "And I want you to call me, and I want to take you out on a date, I have a dinner with Lisa Hallet, next week, your welcome to join us, call me and let me know" Jack then kissed Gwen's cheek and Ianto's before turning and fleeing the scene and getting back into the car.

"Are you crazy!" The driving examiner yelled, shoving Jack into the back seat of the car and driving off.

"I know, I failed, but I had to do it"

The driving examiner sighed "Mr Harkness, you are definitely taking the test again, and certainly not with me!"

Jack smiled and nodded "Okay, it was worth it anyway"

****

Gwen and Ianto gaped after Jack in shock.

"Ianto...did Jack Harkness just say he wants to take you on a date..."

Ianto was quiet.

"Ianto?"

Suddenly Ianto snapped out of his daze and turned to Gwen... "He wants me to go to lunch with him to see Lisa Hallet?"

Gwen burst out laughing and pulled him into a hug "You know what this means?"

"What?"

"You need a new outfit"

Ianto starred at Gwen, "I haven't said I'm going to go yet!"

Gwen laughed "Course you're going!"

"I am?"

Gwen smiled, grabbed Ianto's arm and pulled him into towards Oxford street. "Yes, and we're going to get you some new clothes, and a super sexy new suit for this date"

Ianto rolled his eyes, but didn't argue, he let himself be pulled along the streets, he recognised a few shops that he would normally go to for suits, Marks and Spencer and Topman, but Gwen avoided these shops, and that's when he knew she was on a mission, and it was best to just go along with her.

Entering S_elfridges _Ianto cringed as he looked around, he didn't care for labels, as long as the suit was nice, he was happy with that, but expensive was not something he did very often, for other people yes, but not himself, he treated other people not himself, and this, Rhys always told him, would mean he would spend a long lonely life, unless he became just a little bit selfish, selfish enough to get what he wants, not give in when people tell him what to do, and also to reach out and get what he wanted. That's when it hit him. Jack was _way_ out of his league, maybe he should just enjoy it while he could. Have the fun, live a little.

Gwen passed Ianto a dark red-wine coloured shirt and a tie that was black, with thin red-wine coloured striped going diagonally across the tie. He nodded his approval, he liked red. He was really starting to enjoy this. They moved onto find a jacket and trousers, skimming aside several until he came across one that he liked the look of.

"What do you think?" he held up the black jacket with thin, delicate, red pinstripes and matching trousers.

Gwen smiled "I think you're going to make all the men jealous."

Ianto laughed as Gwen shoved him towards the changing rooms. "I wanna see you in it!" she called after him.

He nodded his head and laughed slightly as he disappeared into the tiny cubicle. He changed quickly and raised an eyebrow as he admired himself for a minute. "Oh my god" he whispered out loud.

He unlocked the door and stepped out of the cubicle and turned to Gwen, who's mouth, literally hit the floor.

"Close your mouth Gwen, you're catching flies."

"Ianto...!"

Ianto raised his eyebrows at her, "yes?"

"I swear to god, if I was single I'd be dragging you back into that changing room!"

Ianto smiled "I'm hoping that'll be Jack's job"

"So you do like him...like that then?"

"Yea, I'm way out of his league like, may as well have some fun while I can, let him move on when he's ready, when he realises I'm not good enough."

Gwen scowled slightly "Ianto don't be a doormat, did you honestly not see the relief in his eyes when he got to us? It was like he'd found water after days in the desert. I was waiting for the free show to start"

Ianto starred at her "Don't be ridiculous, he's a west end musical star and I'm a history teacher from Caerphilly"

"You teach at Sully High School"

"Yes, I commute around thirty minutes"

Gwen laughed "I know this"

"Burns petrol"

Gwen smiled. "So, back on topic, you are DEFFINATLY buying the suit"

Ianto smiled "I gathered"

"You need shoes"

"I need shoes, I have plenty of shoes"

"Yes but you need 'fuck me' shoes"

Ianto raised his eyebrows and looked at Gwen "And prey tell, what 'fuck me' shoes"

"They're shoes that say 'come hither and have your wicked way with me'"

"On the first date? And aren't those thigh high leather heels?"

"That's not the point, and it's hardly a date when we're gonna be with a third party"

"No, but it's a start"

Gwen smiled and nodded her head "Go get changed then we'll go find the sexiest shoes we can"

"Yes ma'am"

"Cheeky" she slapped his arm and watched him walk away, admiring his behind as he walked.

"Nice arse"

"Now who's cheeky"

Gwen smiled. "Who me?"

Ianto smiled and vanished behind the curtain, reappearing not five minutes later, dressed in his normal clothing.

"Fuck me shoes?" she asked

Ianto rolled his eyes "If I must...but I much prefer men."

Gwen choked back her laughter. "Oh you must"

Ianto laughed and allowed himself to be dragged into the footwear section. Following Gwen, Suits he could do...but _fuck me shoes?_

****

Jack smiled as he picked up the hotel phone and dialled the number for Lisa Hallets agent.

"Can I talk to Miss Hallet please? It's Jack Harkness"

"One moment please" Jack heard the familiar music to Lisa's show's theme song fill the air and waited for the lady herself to pick up.

"Jack Harkness, you better not be cancelling on me"

"NO! Defiantly not!"

Lisa laughed "So what's up?"

"I'm bringing someone..."

"Oh? Does this mean I can bring Tommy then?"

"Yes"

"Fabulous Darling."

Jack laughed "Yea, first date for us though, so don't be making it uncomfortable"

"I'll be on my best behaviour"

"Fantastic!"

Lisa laughed and couldn't resist the urge to tease her friend "Do I get a name?"

"He's called Ianto Jones, he's a teacher,"

"A teacher Jack?"

"Oh yea"

"Goodbye Jack" Lisa laughed, recognising the need to hang up now, before Jack regaled her with details for well over an hours.

"Bye Bye!" Jack laughed.

After he had hung up the phone, he smiled at his mobile. Ianto had called, he just hadn't been in the room to pick up, but the voice mail message has been enough. He picked up the phone to listen to it again, feeling his heart stutter as the welsh vowels filled his head, and his heart.

"_Hey, Jack, it's me, Ianto, I'll come on that date, erm...I'll meet you at the theatre where we first met, figured it was a mutual point, I'm in London for the weekend with Gwen and Rhys, ...I'm rambling...so...Theatre at 7...on Saturday, I'll be there...bye..."_


	3. Chapter 3 First Date

**AN- I have never been to Jubilee Gardens, nor have I been to any of these parts of London, so I'm just guessing XD**

**Also, for reference, Gwen is about 5 months pregnant at this point.**

**I don't own any lyrics, nor do I own Torchwood. **

**There is a reason this chapter is going up earlier than planned as Rietta and I have decided to put faces to names, and venture from our abodes and meet up, so you can thank Rietta for the early posting. **

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews, _BlacnkbuntyL0V3, Rietta, Ravenja70, Evilpinkbutterfly101, TeamBarrowman, Pinkfairy727, Specialfrancine, Christiaan, milady dragon, darkdranzer, pooky1234 and DoctorwhoXTorchwood. If i've missed you, I apologise, this chapter is dedicated to you all! _Especially Rietta, for all the hard work she's done...this chapter got beta'd twice! lol.**

**Now, Rietta and I have a little game going on, we've been giving each other dares and working them into the story. If you think you noticed one, let us know...there's normally a story behind said dare. I don't have one in this chapter, but I know, Rietta had one in her last one for Models & Musicians I: Matchmaking...who noticed the line? xD (Rietta has authorised this note)  
**

**Special thanks to Rietta, for the Evil Sentient sugar puffs, the Warhammer Saturdays and Meatloaf! .**

_Saturday 12__th__ June 1999_

Chapter 3- First Dates.

Ianto Jones was normally a very sane man, but at this moment in time, dancing around his hotel room with a heavily pregnant Gwen, he couldn't care less. He was half dressed, pants and shirt on, the shirt open at the collar and socks and _fuck me shoes_ on.

He held up Gwen's hair straighteners and used them as a fake microphone as he jumped onto the bed and belted out in time with the radio "_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy, Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty, When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy, Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_..."

Gwen laughed and grabbed a nearby hairbrush, standing carefully on the bed with Ianto and belting out " _I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like, I'm the kind that boys fantasize,  
I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like, I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the, Right approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll_."

Ianto and Gwen continued to dance around the hotel room, singing loudly; so loudly they missed the hotel door opening and missed the stunned looks of the two people who had entered the room.

Ianto smiled and belted out "I_ like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly, Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money, I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty, Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_"

Ianto was expecting Gwen's feminine out-of-tune voice to join him for the chorus, so when he heard the familiar American accent join him he felt his heart stop and spun to face the door, his face colouring immediately as he finished with Jack "_I pick my skirts to be sexy, Just like my thoughts a bit naughty, When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy, Can't change I am, Sexy naughty bitchy me._"

When the music stopped, Ianto hurriedly dropped the straighteners onto the table and glanced over at Gwen who had her head ducked down and was sat on the edge of the bed.

Jack, who had walked in with Rhys, turned to look at his friend. "Erm...Didn't tell me Ianto was here."

"Yea, but you knew that... he's coming out with you on a date tonight afterall."

Jack nodded and coloured slightly before turning back to Ianto. "I hope you're not after me for my money, I haven't had my first pay cheque yet."

Ianto looked at Jack and shook his head hurriedly. "No, honestly!"

Jack raised his eyebrows. "I'm not going to eat you alive you know."

Ianto glanced at Jack and smiled coyly "And here I was hoping you would."

Jack burst out laughing. "There's the Ianto I know!"

"The bad singing and dancing comes as part of the package I'm afraid."

Jack grinned. "All the better."

Rhys and Gwen just watched the banter and then Gwen made her way over to Rhys and hugged him. "He's so different from primary school!"

"I know- he has a new favourite show now."

"Oh? It's not 'Strawberry Shortcake' anymore?"

Rhys burst out laughing, causing Jack and Ianto to turn and face him with identical looks of confusion.

"What?" Jack asked.

"'Strawberry Shortcake'!" they both managed to choke out, before continuing to laugh as Jack coloured a worrying shade of plum.

"Breathe, Jack," Ianto reminded him when he noticed Jack was getting a little too red.

Jack exhaled and shook his head slowly. "I was six," he said at last.

Gwen smiled and shook her head. "I can hardly talk, I liked it as well."

"You're a girl though, you were meant to like it."

Gwen laughed. "And you are gay...aren't you meant to like it too?"

Jack shook his head and turned back to Ianto. "I'll pick you up around quarter to seven, while I know where you are, is that okay?" Jack felt suddenly nervous.

"You still want me to come after that performance?" Ianto asked shyly.

Jack smiled. "Oh I want you to come alright...but maybe not over dinner." He shot a wink and turned to the door, heading out and shaking his head at Rhys. "Cya all soon."

****

Lisa Hallet smiled as she and her boyfriend Tommy sat in the restaurant awaiting the arrival of Jack and the mysterious Ianto Jones.

"What do you reckon?" Lisa asked.

"Oh I dunno, I'm betting Ianto's a girl."

Lisa raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

"Well c'mon, I don't think Jack's really gay..."

"Why?"

"Because, I mean, it's Jack...he's so forward, and masculine…"

Lisa raised her eyebrows again and replied sarcastically "Yes, because he watches sport."

"He comes to the pub with us."

"Hmm," Lisa raised her eyebrows at Tommy. "You can be gay and you can be butch you know."

Tommy shrugged his shoulders and nodded at the door. "We have company."

Lisa smiled and stood to great Jack and Ianto as they made their way over to the table. "Ianto's a guy," she smiled triumphantly.

"I see that."

Jack and Ianto reached the table and Lisa grabbed Jack into a hug as Tommy shook Ianto's hand; they then swapped partners and continued greetings, "Jack, Ianto, how are you both?"

"Starving," Jack responded, winking at Ianto. "And have you seen my date? Lisa, I couldn't be better."

Ianto ducked his head down and blushed, murmuring: "I'm fine thank you, and yourself?"

Lisa grinned and hugged Ianto. "We're good, no need to be shy."

Ianto looked at her and smiled. "Nervous more like."

She laughed. "With Jack as a date, I'm not surprised. Has he kept his hands to himself?"

Ianto smiled. "Yes, been very well behaved, compared to all the stories I've been told."

"And told by...?" Jack raised his eyebrow in question.

"I spoke to a few of the people who worked with you in Phantom."

Jack smiled and nodded his head. "Oh that reminds me, it's the final performance in November, that's when I'll be looking for more work."

Ianto laughed. "I'll have to come and visit you then."

Jack smiled and leaned over, brushing a gentle hand over Ianto's cheek. "I'll come up to Cardiff when I can."

Ianto smiled. "See how this date goes before we make future plans eh?"

Jack grinned. "I think we get on well."

Ianto smiled back. Lisa and Tommy watched the exchange with interest as Lisa rested her head on Tommy's shoulder and smiled. Jack looked so content, so happy, so at peace, and she hadn't seen this look on his face for so long.

"He's happy," Tommy whispered.

"I know," Lisa smiled. "I just wish his mother could see him like this."

Tommy nodded sadly. Imogen Harkness' death had been all over the news. She had died in a car accident when Jack was fifteen: he had been the one to find the car, and to this day he still believed he should have died in his mother's place. But maybe this Ianto Jones could make him see otherwise...see and bring out the old Jack Harkness.

Over dinner they chatted idly about anything and everything, ranging from Jack's performance in Phantom to Lisa's chat show on Friday evenings. "So, is there a show you want to do Jack?"

"Erm...loads! This is my first one; I'd love to do Joseph and his Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat, or The Sound of Music, or even Mack and Mabel."

Lisa grinned. "Only because you want to sing 'I Won't Send Roses'."

Jack smiled. "I love the song, who can blame me?"

Ianto smiled. "Maybe I'll respond in kind with "Who Needs Roses?'."

Jack's eyes widened. "Ianto Jones, you know the reprise?"

Ianto smiled. "I know everything."

"OH Jack, he's a keeper!"

Jack laughed and wrapped his arms tightly around Ianto and whispered: "Mine now."

Ianto smiled and turned to look at Jack. "You're confident."

Jack just smiled lazily and handed Lisa some cash. "It's getting late, and I wanted to spend sometime with Ianto alone tonight."

"Of course, it was nice meeting you Ianto." Lisa smiled and kissed his cheek. "And you..." she pointed at Jack, "should come and be a guest on my show."

Jack grinned and shrugged as he helped Ianto into his coat. "Maybe, maybe not."

****

Jack led Ianto out of the restaurant and they headed to a nearby car park, where Jack's driver had parked his car: he couldn't drink, not with singing most nights- there had been no evening show that night, for reasons Ianto didn't need to know. All he did know was walking with Jack and so the entire evening thus far.

Jack unlocked the car and smiled over at Ianto. "I hope you don't mind if we-" he indicated his driver, who had just come out of a café across the road "-don't take you back to your hotel straight away?"

Ianto smiled and shook his head. "Not at all."

Jack smiled back and cuddled up next to Ianto on the back seat as the driver proceeded to pull out of the car park, driving them to someplace in London. "Can I ask where you plan on taking me?"

"Jubilee Gardens," Jack smiled. "It's an amazing place to go this time of night; you can lie on your back and make shapes with the stars."

"You speak as if from experience."

Jack smiled across at Ianto. "My Dad took me; I wanted to share it with you."

"I'd be honoured," Ianto grinned back.

Not long after, Jack's driver pulled up into a hotel car park that was opposite the gardens. "Won't they mind?" Ianto asked.

"Nah, my dads staying here, it's convenient."

Ianto smiled and shook his head. "I might have known."

"Always be prepared."

Ianto laughed as Jack opened his car door for him and offered him a hand to help him out the car. "True gentleman are you?"

Jack just gave him a wink and shut the car door. Together they walked across the road and into the gardens. Jack glanced over at Ianto briefly and was rather pleased to see his stunned awe at the beauty of the place at night time in his face. "It's gorgeous isn't it?"

"Yes," Ianto gasped as he turned to Jack, stopping them both in their tracks.

"What?" Jack asked as he noticed Ianto looking at him. Ianto shook his head and smiled, leaning towards Jack and kissing his cheek.

"Thank you for brining me here."

"It's my pleasure," Jack smiled.

They continued to walk, this time hand in hand, through the gardens, until they reached an expanse of open space with a bandstand in the smiled and led Ianto up onto the bandstand, pulling him flush against his own body and wrapping his arms around Ianto's waist.

"In the daytime, there's music and dancing and all kinds, children laughing and playing games and couples sat down enjoying the atmosphere," Jack said.

"Sounds lovely."

Somewhere in the distance a big band number was playing out of one of the bars across the way. Jack started slowly swaying with Ianto, taking one of Ianto's hands in his and holding it between them, his other hand resting on Ianto's waist whilst Ianto's other hand came to rest on Jacks shoulder. Both of them closed their eyes and swayed in time with the music. Jack broke the silence. He didn't pull away; instead he took the dance one step further and started moving them around the bandstand in a quick foxtrot. Also, he started to sing quietly, but loud enough for both he and Ianto to hear.

"_And all at once I lost my breath, And all at once was scared to death, And all at once I own the earth and sky, Now I met Miss Jones, And well keep on meeting till we die, Miss Jones and I, Miss Jones and I, Miss Jones and I…" _

Ianto closed his eyes as Jack's voice carried over them. He allowed himself to rest his head on Jack's shoulder as Jack sang, and when he'd finished the last note Ianto pulled back and stared into Jack's eyes. He wanted to kiss him, but he was scared: he'd never kissed a man before. Of course, he'd never kissed anyone before. He was about to voice this, when he felt the first spatter of rain on his cheek before the heavens opened. He made to pull back when Jack pulled him closer.

"Jack!" he laughed as they continued to stand there in the pouring rain. Jack smiled and tilted Ianto's chin up just a little bit, before leaning in and pressing a fairly chaste kiss to Ianto's lips.

Jack pulled back, but Ianto stopped him and pulled him in for a deeper kiss, one that lasted a lot longer, to the point where, when they pulled back, the rain was coming down a _ lot_ harder. Jack grabbed Ianto's hand, and laughing and soaked wet through they ran through the park back to the car, where Jack opened the car doors and let Ianto climb in before he got in himself.

"No Brolly Jack?"

Jack laughed and reached down onto the floor behind the seat and pulling out an ideally large umbrella.

"One in the car, yes."

Ianto rolled his eyes and asked if the heaters could be turned up. Jack smiled and gave the name of Ianto's hotel to the driver. Once they got there, Jack moved around to the passenger side and opened the door. "Can I walk you up?" he asked.

Ianto smiled. "I'd like that."

Jack smiled and took Ianto's hand in his, walking them up to Ianto's hotel room. Once outside the door, Jack cupped Ianto's face in his hands and kissed him again. "Had fun?" he asked.

Ianto raised his eyebrows in a way Jack found incredibly sexy. "Had dinner with at least two famous people, got drenched in a park-."

Jack cut Ianto off by kissing him again and smiled when he felt Ianto return the kiss in kind.

"Try again," Jack smirked.

"I had fun Jack..." Ianto smiled back genuinely.

Jack smiled. "Maybe we should do it again some time."

Ianto smiled. "I'm free for breakfast tomorrow."

Jack grinned back. "Sounds wonderful."

Jack kissed Ianto hard for good measure before turning and calling out "I'll pick you up at nine then."

"Sure," Ianto responded. He opened the door and was about to vanish inside when he heard Jack call out.

"By the way- Love the suit."


	4. Chapter 4 Of breakfasts and Singing

**AN- Once again this chapter is dedicated to all my AMAZING reviewers out there and Rietta xD because she puts up with all my randomness and calms me down when I get hyper.**

**Now, Rietta and I have a little game going on, we've been giving each other dares and working them into the story. If you think you noticed one, let us know...there's normally a story behind said dare. **

**To Rietta, for the Glittery cupcakes, Putting it together and the post-it notes!**

**Please read, enjoy and review! I don't own Torchwood, nor do I own Any lyrics.**

**Dare Count: 0**

Chapter 4- of Breakfast and Singing

Ianto closed the door behind him and leaned against it, sliding down 'til he was sat on the floor, while both Gwen and Rhys turned to look at him.

"Good date then?"

"Yeah," Ianto cast a dreamy sigh.

Rhys smiled and moved to the door, heaving Ianto to his feet and depositing him on the bed next to Gwen. "I'm going for a shower, I trust girly-talk will be done when I get back?"

Gwen grinned. "More than likely."

Once Rhys was out of the room, Gwen turned to Ianto. "Spill!" she cried out.

Ianto stared at her. "I swear, I'm going to wake up tomorrow and this will be all a dream, Gwen it was amazing!"

"How's he got home?"

Ianto looked at her, confused. "I... erm... I don't know."

Gwen darted to the window to find the car still parked in the car park and Jack nowhere in sight.

"The car's still there."

Ianto nodded. "Well he's picking me up for breakfast tomorrow at nine."

Gwen squealed. "SPILL, JONES!"

Ianto grinned and told her everything. "Gwen, he sang to me."

"He what?" Gwen was grinning massively, as wide as Ianto.

"We went to Jubilee Gardens and walked under the stars, then he led me onto this bandstand; we could hear music from a club, and we danced there on the bandstand. Then he started singing. Gwen, he has an even more amazing voice when it's not fed through a microphone."

"What did he sing to you?" Gwen asked.

Ianto grinned then laughed slightly. "Have you met Miss Jones."

Gwen squealed and gave Ianto a massive hug. "I think you may have hit the jackpot with this one."

Ianto laughed and glanced at the clock. "And if I wanna make the date tomorrow, I need to get some sleep," he smiled.

Gwen nodded. "Hint taken." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Good night Ianto."

"Night Gwen."

****

_8.30am Sunday morning. 13__th__ June 1999_

Jack climbed out of the taxi and headed into the hotel. He was very early, but the quicker he got to see the gorgeous Welshman, the quicker he could see that last night was for real.

He knocked on the door and it was opened by Rhys, who smiled and let him in, offering him tea.

"You're early Jack."

"Seems so surreal, he's perfect Rhys."

Rhys raised his eyebrows. "Jack..."

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "It'd be so easy Rhys, so easy to let myself fall in love with him, but I can't."

"Jack, what happened, it wasn't your fault."

Jack closed his eyes. "Maybe, but I can't forgive myself."

Rhys shook his head. "He's still in bed."

Jack glanced at the clock: '8:40'. "He'd have been late..."

Jack nodded his head at a doorway, and receiving Rhys' affirmative response, he opened the door quietly and could just make out a tuft of hair poking out the top of the covers. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, leaning down to place a few gentle kisses on Ianto's forehead. "Ianto, wake up....Ianto..." He got nothing, no response, _nada._

Glancing round the room, he noticed a worn stereo in the corner. He glanced through a few of the CDs until he came across one in particular. Grinning, he popped the CD into the player and turned up the volume until he heard the quiet singing, then hopped onto the bed. He knew he was being a little bit mean, waking Ianto up like this, but he knew it would be worth it.

He chucked his coat into the corner and smiled as the music started to pick up: he knew it would get louder especially when he was singing along.

He started to sway and then the music began to pick up the pace, getting louder.

"_You want all my love and my devotion, you want my loving soul right on the line, I have no doubt that I could love you, forever, the only trouble is, I really don't have the time… I've got one night only, one night only, that's all I have to spare! One night only, lets not pretend to care!..." _He spun around on the bed, his feet getting tangled up in the covers and taking him with them. He let out a grunt as he hit the floor and groaned.

Ianto had shot awake at the sound of the music and was now sitting there gawking at Jack like he had grown a second head over night.

"Jack...What?"

Jack moaned and bit his lip, before nodding at the clock. Ianto turned, a sense of foreboding falling through him as he whipped his head to the clock and gaped. '08.50' stared back at him. Damn those luminous green digits!

"Shit, Jack, I'm sorry!"

Jack grimaced. "Its okay, but could you give me hand? I think I might have killed my ankle."

Ianto shot out of the bed and was about to call for Gwen when the women herself came over and cracked Jack around the head.

"Gwen!" Ianto cried.

"Thats for waking me up!" she snapped, and then she noticed the pain on Jack's face and the ankle he was favouring.

"Oh crap, what did you do?"

"I fell off the bed."

Ianto turned to stare at him. "How...and what were you singing at top note?"

"One Night Only," Jack grinned. "You had the Dreamgirls soundtrack, I couldn't miss the opportunity."

Ianto shook his head. "You, Jack, are insane."

"Not a word that's been used to describe me before."

"First time for everything!"

Gwen glanced at the clock, then at Ianto's state of dress. "Well if you plan on making breakfast, you better get your scoot on."

Ianto nodded his head, a self-conscious smile curving his lips as he hurried for the shower.

****

By the time Ianto and Jack had left the hotel it was nearing eleven thirty in the morning. They had decided to grab and early lunch, before Jack's matinee performance at 3pm. Ianto was heading back to Cardiff with Gwen and Rhys later on.

Walking quietly to the nearby cafe was quick. Neither man was prepared to admit that they didn't want the other one to go away.

"You alright Ianto?" Jack asked as a waiter led them to a table that showed a view of the city streets.

"Yeah, I guess."

Jack tilted his head and lifted Ianto's head so he could look into his eyes.

"Ianto..."

Ianto found he couldn't look away from Jacks eyes. "I just… I don't want to go back to Cardiff and leave you here; I've had so much fun, and I really want to get to know you better."

Jack smiled and leaned across to give Ianto a solid kiss on the lips.

"Ianto, you know you're always welcome to come and visit, and you have my number."

"It's not the same."

Jack smiled and stroked a hand down Ianto's cheek. "We'll make it work, you're too amazing for me to give up on just because we can barely see each other because of distance"

Ianto smiled and took Jack's hand, which was resting on the table. "I want it to work as well."

Jack smiled. "Then we'll make it work."

"Okay." Ianto smiled and then finished off his dinner as Jack did the same.

****

"Can I get you any dessert?"

Jack and Ianto looked up and nodded at the waiter. "I'll have a banana split please," Ianto smiled.

"And you sir?" the waiter turned to Jack.

"Can I get the hot fudge sundae?"

The waiter smiled and walked away, returning ten minutes later with their orders.

"Hot sauce it just melts the ice cream Jack," Ianto laughed.

"Yes, but its all the more fun."

Ianto laughed and Jack got some ice cream on the spoon and reached across the table, forcing the spoon between Ianto's lips and in the process spilling ice cream onto Ianto's top.

Ianto laughed and wiped it off with a napkin before feeding Jack some of his ice cream and smiling when Jack leaned across and kissed him, melted ice cream still in his mouth. It was all nice and cosy, being couple-y and romantic, until Jack jumped back with a yelp.

Ianto opened his eyes and forced back the laugh. Somehow, one of them had knocked over the mug of coffee sat between them and consequently the coffee was now soaking into Jack's coat.

"Crap, did it burn you?" Ianto panicked.

Jack shook his head. "No, honestly, I'm fine, I just… I better go grab my spare coat, won't be a second. Good thing the hotel is across the road."

Ianto laughed as Jack hurried out into the street, reached the car and pulled out a rather big coat; he didn't really pay much attention to it. That was until they were getting ready to leave the restaurant and Ianto found himself gaping at Jack in the coat and wondering just where he had left his brain.

"Everything okay?" Jack asked.

"Yes..." Ianto smiled.

"Are you sure?"

Ianto nodded. "Oh yeah," he smirked as he thought about all the wicked things he could do to Jack in that coat...

"_Behave Ianto," _he thought as he caught Jack's hand and they walked the short distance to the hotel.

Jack waved at a man stood by his car, the same man who had driven them all over last night, yet had forced Jack to get a taxi this morning. "Alright Andy?"

"I'll be waiting," Andy replied.

"Who's that?" Ianto asked as Jack walked him up to the hotel room.

"That's Andy- he's my driver till I pass my test."

Ianto nodded. "Least I know you'll be safe."

Jack smiled tenderly and took out his phone. "This is your number, yes?" he asked, showing Ianto an eleven digit mobile number on his phone.

"Yeah," Ianto smiled.

"Good," Jack smiled back and stroked his hand along Ianto's cheek. "You have my number, call me when you get home and settled. If I'm on stage I'll call you as soon as I can."

Ianto nodded and leaned his head onto Jack's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist.

"Take care Ianto."

Ianto nodded and pulled back, leaning forward and kissing Jack on the lips. "You know, you were my first kiss."

Jack pulled back and stared at Ianto. "What?!"

"I was waiting for the perfect first kiss, so I held out."

Jack stared and Ianto like he was nuts. "Why didn't you tell me? I'd have lit a candle for you or something!"

Ianto laughed. "Because it _was_ perfect, Jack."

Jack shook his head. "You, Ianto Jones, are insane!"

Ianto grinned. "Maybe."

"Promise me you'll call?" Jack asked.

"Promise." Ianto sealed it with a kiss.

Jack moaned into the kiss and deepened it for an instant before pulling back and kissing Ianto several times chastely on the lips. "I gotta go, stay safe."

Ianto nodded and pulled Jack in for another deeper kiss before allowing Jack to back away and walk towards the lifts.

"By the way," he turned and called after Jack. In a very familiar scene, Jack turned round and raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Love the coat," Ianto added.

Jack nodded his head and saluted before walking away, the greatcoat flapping as his walked, defining his figure and making him look all the more gorgeous. Ianto sighed and leaned against the door. He didn't expect it to swing open, so as it did he fell backwards, looking up at Gwen.

"Welcome back!" she grinned.


	5. Chapter 5 I won't send roses

**AN- The final sentence is Rietta's!**

**So, Once again, Special thanks to ALL my amazing reviewers xD Your reviews mean the world to me. **

**Rietta and I have a little game going on, we give each other dares, and we have to get them into our stories, Either West End Story or Models and Musicians I: Matchmaking. If you spot a dare, let us know, I'll tell you in my chapters if there is a dare or not xD**

**Special thanks to Rietta for luminous Postits, Summer nights and inspiration for Jacuzzi smut xD  
**

Chapter 5- I Won't Send Roses

_One month after chapter 4- 13__th__ July 1999_

Ianto Jones was going insane. Not only was he being driven insane by the kids he worked with being oh so excitable about the summer holidays coming up, but also by the length of time that had passed since he had last seen Jack Harkness, that Sunday in London with the gorgeous coat and the dazzling smile. Ianto shook his head and sighed.

It was coming up to the big summer pre-holiday assembly. He had hated them when he was at school, but he tolerated them now that he worked for one. Sighing, he leaned back. As far as he knew they were having some gay man come in and speak to the children about bullying and making them aware of gay rights and support groups.

Ianto didn't hide that he was gay and in fact, he found that a lot of people didn't have an issue with it. It was just some people, either brought up by ignorant parents or influenced heavily by religion.

He heard the bell go and groaned, moving off the comfy chair to stand up as his form group entered the room, chatting loudly.

"Alright guys grab your seats and chat amongst yourselves for a bit whilst I sign off merits and detentions- we're to head to the hall when the bell sounds twice."

"Yes sir!" the children called back and began to talk amongst themselves, speculating wildly about what the theme of this year's assembly could be.

An hour later the bell sounded twice and he ordered his students to line up at the door and to mind each other. Once his students where settled in the hall, he sat in his designated chair and turned to Rhys, who was sat behind him. The teachers were sat next to their forms, along the sides of the hall.

"What do you reckon the entertainment is this year?"

"I don't know- the headteacher's been very quiet about it."

"Alright now, calm down!" an authoritative voice sounded over the students talking. Ianto and Rhys turned back to the front of the hall, listening as the Headteacher addressed the assembly crowd.

"Another year gone, just like that! In this assembly, I've decided to address one of the key issues I've found throughout the year. We're going to talk about homosexuality and homophobia. Do any of you know what these are?"

One child, a young girl from Rhys' class, raised her hand.

"Yes?" the Head asked.

"Homosexuality is when two people of the same gender enter a consensual, personal or sexual relationship."

"Very politely put. Homophobia, then, is the bullying of people who are in these relationships. Here today I have some people to help us: they're from a charity called 'Stonewall' they've sent along a guest speaker who has recently joined them. He'll be coming to join us shortly, but first he's going to entertain us a little. He works in the West End and he's currently doing a show in London, playing the lead in 'Phantom of the Opera'. He's taken the week out of that job to come and talk to you today, and he's going to sing a song for you, then talk to you about gay rights issues. He also likes to get crowd interaction, so don't be shocked if he pulls you up to sing with him."

At this the students and staff laughed slightly, all praying he wouldn't pick on them.

The lights in the hall went out, and a single figure was lit up on the stage. He had his back to the crowd and was wearing a navy blue suit. The figure turned around but didn't begin to sing. Instead he flicked a switch on the board that was resting behind him, turning a separate microphone on, causing a short burst of static before he smiled in Rhys and Ianto's direction and nodded ever so slightly.

The music tinkled around the room, and this time a voice sang quietly from behind the students at the back at the hall.

"_I won't send roses, or hold the door; I won't remember, which dress you wore- my heart is too much in control...-" _

Ianto turned to Rhys- that voice was so familiar.

"Rhys...-" his sentence was cut off as Jack Harkness, still singing, stood in front of him, holding out a simple box of Thornton's chocolates.

"..._The lack of romance in my soul will turn you grey kid, so stay away kid. Forget my shoulder, when you're in need; forgetting birthdays is guaranteed, and should I love you you would be the last to know… I won't send roses, and roses suit you so..." _

Ianto stared wide-eyed at Jack, who shook the box as if to say _take it_ before he carried on singing. This time, he walked through the children 'til he stood at the front. The silence in the hall was deafening as he finished the last note.

Ianto hid the tears in his eyes well as he jumped to his feet with Rhys and the rest of the teachers, applauding and whistling along with the students.

"Fantastic!" the Headteacher complimented Jack.

Jack smiled. "Thank you!"

"So- chocolates for our own Mr Jones; any reason why?"

Jack laughed and shrugged "He's cute."

The student body chuckled and the staff smiled.

The Headteacher turned to the students. "This is Jack Harkness; as I said he's a West End Star, currently performing as the Phantom in 'Phantom of the Opera' at Her Majesties Theatre, Haymarket. But today he's here on behalf of Stonewall."

The students clapped and cheered as Jack moved to the microphone.

"Hi there! Gosh, I remember being your age and stuck in these things, and the only thing you want to do is go and get in the sunshine," he smiled. "But it's Cardiff- don't get much sunshine do you?"

The students chuckled.

"Okay, I want you to be honest with me: how many of you know someone who is homosexual or even bisexual? Staff included."

Every single member of staff raised their hand, and quite a few students as well.

"Okay, I'll ask a few of you the same question individually and we'll go from there." He pointed at Rhys. "Does it bother you?"

"No," Rhys responded.

Jack pointed at a young girl in the front row. "And you?"

"No; why should it?" she asked.

Jack grinned. "You're right, it shouldn't."

Jack continued this procedure, getting a few nos and a few yeses in the process, and he knew what his goal was: eliminate the yeses.

"Those of you who said that it does bother you, what is it about it that bothers you?"

A young boy from Ianto's form raised his hand. "Erm, it's not so much that it bothers me as that, well, laws of nature suggest that men and women are meant to fall in love, have children, and that, so..." The boy shrugged.

Jack smiled. "But does nature suggest this? We do get gay dogs, and other animals being gay- it's not something a person chooses. Why would a person choose to be in a minority, choose to open themselves up to being bullied by people around them? I'm gay: I'll hold my hand up and say it, but I didn't choose to be this way."

The young boy looked confused "But...if you didn't choose it...what, I suppose, made you this way?"

"Science is suggesting that it's something that happens in the womb, but I think it will be many years before we even come to an answer to that. I just know that I didn't choose to be gay."

A few of the students looked at him with confusion, but the majority were smiling and nodding along with him and a few, he noticed, were looking gratefully at him. _'Coming to terms maybe'_ the thought entered his head. He glanced over at Ianto, wondering if the student body knew.

"I wonder..." Jack glanced around the room, "...do any of you know for certain that you have friends who are gay?" he asked.

A few people shook their heads. "Hmm, but if you found out that, say, one of your teachers was gay; or if you found out that your best friend was gay, or even your brother or sister, would it change how you felt about them?"

Students shook their heads. "Why would it?" one student called out. "I mean, they're family: you love them unconditionally."

Jack smiled. "And friends and teachers?"

"They're still human. So what if they like people of the same gender?" a young boy, who must have been all of about twelve years old, said.

Jack smiled at him. "What's your name?"

"Liam Morgan."

"Well Liam, I think you must be the most accepting person of your age I've come across." Liam smiled back at Jack, his eyes shining with wisdom beyond his years. "Do you speak from experience?"

Liam nodded "I have two dads."

Jack grinned and his heart warmed. "How so?" he asked.

"My biological dad was married to my mum, but when my mum walked out on him because she caught him in bed with his best friend, a guy, they both raised me, and I love them both. I don't see no reason why I shouldn't: they're still people, they have feelings, and like you said, they didn't choose it, just like Mr Jones didn't choose it."

Jack grinned. "Is Mr Jones a teacher here?"

Liam and the rest of the student body nodded. "It's no secret," Liam smiled. "But we have every respect for him, just as we do the other teachers. There are some people who don't like it, but Mr Jones just puts them in detention, or any other teacher who hears the remarks."

Jack laughed. "Detention's no fun. Look, I don't expect you all to walk out of this assembly completely over any negative feelings you have about homophobia, because that's all part of growing up, and some of your behaviours will have been influenced by your parent's beliefs and those of others around you."

Some students Jack noted looked affronted. "I know a lot of it is because some people don't understand how people can be gay; but its not about understanding, its about accepting. If you can accept it, then you should have no shame, because in the long run you'll come out the bigger person. Look at Mr Jones: he's openly gay and its 1999. There aren't many openly gay teachers out there, though a lot more than there used to be. That's what Stonewall is here to do: provide advice and support to homosexuals and their families." Jack smiled at the students around him and at the staff. "I'm going to leave some information packs with your headteacher, and if you want one, just go and ask him. You don't need to give names: dragging people out of the proverbial closet is not my thing; helping them out with support and encouragement is."

Jack glanced around and noticed Ianto gazing at him with a look of pride or maybe awe; he wasn't sure, but he knew he had every single person's attention in the hall, and it would be so easy to make Ianto blush… But he had his boundaries: he would take Ianto out to dinner later and maybe serenade the man then... and shower him with numerous kisses, of course.

Looking at the students, most not even sixteen yet, he knew then that these were the children that maybe could make a difference to the world, every child could...Even the smallest of actions could change the universe.

"I believe you will all grow up to be amazing young people. Those for whom this is the last day at school are going into the world, and it's not an easy world to go into. So keep your friends close because you'll always need them, and don't be afraid to show the world who you truly are: it's more accepting that way, and it'll make it easier for you. No life is a bed or roses: some parts are beautiful and fragrant, but we are all caught by the thorns from time to time."

Students and members of staff laughed.

"Are there any questions you have?" Jack asked the students and the staff once the chuckling had died down.

One student raised his hand. "Yes?" Jack enquired.

"Do you have a partner?"

Jack looked taken aback: what he and Ianto had was hardly a relationship. "I'm seeing a man at the moment-wouldn't call it a relationship yet, its only just fledging really, but I hope it develops into one."

The boy nodded and smiled at Jack as a young girl stood up. "I was wondering, you gave Mr Jones chocolates and you seemed to sing _to_ him, any reason?"

Jack laughed and shook his head. "Like I said, he's cute. Are there any questions regarding Stonewall, homosexuality or gay rights?"

"Can they get married then?" another child asked.

Jack shook his head. "Not right now? It's a hard one: I'd like to think sometime in the next ten years it would be possible. To have the same rights as a heterosexual married couple would be a massive step forward in our rights."

"What's the legal age?" another student asked.

Jack smiled. "Eighteen, but there's some legislation coming out soon that should bring it down to sixteen, which is just the same as any heterosexual couple"

Students nodded and smiled.

"Well," the headteacher smiled, "thank you, Jack. I'm sure we'll all be able to take it on board..." Jack smiled and nodded his head, moving to stand near the side of the hall with the deputy headteachers. The students applauded politely, some enthusiastically; the teachers clapping loudly as well.

****

After the students had exited the hall, heading home for the following six weeks, and all the teachers had left to do their last minute tidying up, Jack found himself alone in the big hall, looking round in awe, when he heard a quiet voice, from the doorway.

"_And though I know I may be left, Out on a limb, So who needs roses, That didn't come from him._"

Jack turned on the spot and smiled. "You know the reprise Mr Jones?"

"Of course," Ianto responded as he moved himself so he was stood in front of Jack. "You know I do! I told you on our first date. Hmm, you didn't believe me then either. Not a very trusting person, are you, Mr Harkness?"

Jack smiled at him. "I was thinking, whilst I'm here… Dinner? Movie?"

Ianto smiled back, noticing the slight nervousness in Jack's voice. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Jack smirked. "Interested?"

Ianto chuckled. "As long as its not in a school. It's not just the students who are desperate to escape into the sunshine you know."

Jack grinned. "Aww, but playing Teacher and Student is always fun!"

Ianto burst out laughing before stepping forward and embracing Jack in a tight hug. "I've missed you something chronic."

"We've spoken on the phone..." Jack smiled.

"It's not the same. I can't feel these arms around me, can't feel you warm beside me, and I certainly can't feel these lips to kiss," Ianto murmured planting a gentle kiss on Jack's lips.

Jack smiled and nodded slightly. Still unable to speak after such a heartfelt comment, he stroked a hand down Ianto's cheek. He knew he loved him, even if he probably would never say it out loud. He couldn't! Everyone he loved got hurt: his mother, Grey, even Lois had been hurt. He shook his head. Ianto in turn leaned up and placed a deeper kiss on Jack's lips, which Jack returned in kind.

"Let's get out of here," Jack smiled.

Ianto nodded. "You gonna follow me in your car?"

Jack grinned. "Oh yeah, Forgot to tell you…"

Ianto tilted his head in confusion as Jack pulled something out of his wallet, something very pink. A full driving licence. Ianto gaped at Jack and then grinned.

"I'm so proud of you!" he laughed as he hugged Jack then gave him a very promising kiss in the middle of the hall.

Jack laughed. "There were no sexy Welshmen to distract me this time."

Ianto grinned and took Jack's hand and turned to the door, to find a very stunned Headteacher in the doorway. Ianto froze and smiled slightly.

"Well..." Ianto started

The headteacher smiled slightly and started to laugh. "It's no wonder you think he's cute Jack."

Jack grinned and placed his arm round Ianto. "I know; we met in London nearly two months ago when he and Rhys came to watch me in 'Phantom'."

The headteacher smiled. "I have no problem with it." He nodded his head at Ianto. "I expect to see you at the end of August Mr Jones-no gallivanting off over summer!"

Ianto smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it sir!"

"Brilliant! Now, go on, enjoy the holidays!"

Jack smiled and dragged Ianto out of the hall. Ianto led him to his form room to collect his belongings before they headed to the car park, Ianto jumping into one car as Jack jumped into another.

"Just follow me," Ianto called out of his window at Jack as he reversed out of the space.

Jack nodded and gave a thumbs up sign to show he had heard. Some ten minutes into the journey Jack came to the conclusion that Ianto was a very careful driver-either that or he was doing his best to have Jack rear-end him... Whichever it was, Jack found it all the more endearing about the Welshman. And he honestly did intend to rear-end Ianto one day, but not for at least three months. And when he did, there would only be one car involved, or preferably no cars at all and one bed…


	6. Chapter 6 Second Dates

**AN- So, I based this chapter on my own experiences in Cardiff city, the three of them.**

**Thank you so much for my reviews, they mean the world to me, and make me work, I have up to chapter 13 of this written and all are with Rietta xD, she's working her way through the masses.**

**Because of the time period this **_**part**_** of West End Story covers, I do have to jump months ahead sometimes.**

**Special thank you to Rietta for the beta: the upcoming trip, persistent texting, and the 'Sacred book of plotting***

**Dare count : 0 (still none lol)**

Chapter 6- Second Dates

_Follows directly on from last chapter._

Arriving at Ianto's flat in Caerphilly was an uneventful process. Unlike Jack, who, despite having only recently passed his test, had developed quite the reckless driving habits, Ianto drove safely.

Jack wrapped his arm around Ianto's waist as they headed into the flat. He looked around the modern setting and smiled.

"Nice place you've got here."

"Thanks- I'll just go and see when there are any showings on and get changed... You can use the guest room if you want." Ianto pointed at a door to the left of the kitchen.

Jack smiled and kissed Ianto's forehead as he moved towards the guest room to freshen up a bit. He stared around the room, taking in the warm and neutral colours and the floral smell which indicated Ianto either had female family members, a cleaner, or some kind of secret in his life that he really should tell Jack.

After having a quick shower in the en suite and changing into black jeans and a deep sapphire blue shirt, the American grabbed his light grey jacket and moved to the hallway, where he was forced to stop in his tracks. There was Ianto, dressed in dark blue jeans, a deep red shirt and a black jacket, leaning against the counter, one foot flat against the cupboard behind him... Jack's attention was suddenly drawn to the shoes.

Very nice shoes...

Especially nice shoes...

Shoes that made him want to drag Ianto away from the prying eyes of the massive bay window and have his wicked way with him.

Ianto watched Jack carefully. When the West End star had stepped into the room it had taken all his control not to walk up and snog him senseless, but he wanted to be sure of what Gwen had said. He watched Jack's eyes travel his body and down to his feet...'_the fuck me shoes,'_ Ianto thought with a smile.

"Jack?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Jack jolted out of his trance and smiled over at Ianto. "You ready to go?"

Ianto smiled and nodded his head, picking up his keys off the counter and heading over to Jack. "Where are we going anyway?"

Jack smiled and nodded at his car. "I figured we'd go to Cardiff- there's a nice little casual pub where we can eat before we hit the cinema."

"Sounds wonderful," Ianto smiled.

Jack smiled and opened the passenger door of his car for Ianto. "Nice car," Ianto complemented. Jack laughed. He had gone for simple for his first car, knowing he needed to be able to bash about for a bit. Vauxhall Astras we're okay for that, he guessed.

The drive into Cardiff was peaceful for the most part. Jack seemed to know his way around fairly confidently. The music seemed to vary, and initially Ianto had thought it was the radio, but Jack had told him it was a compilation CD of his own making.

"Jack...why does your CD have Glen Miller on?"

Jack smiled over at Ianto and laughed slightly. "My grandpa loved his music. I grew up, the time I spent in Cardiff anyway, living with my Nana and Grandpa and listening to Glen Miller. Listening to the music allows me the time to remember him."

Ianto smiled. "I always listen to 'Please Remember Me' when I want to remember my Nain."

Jack smiled. "I love that song."

Ianto looked over at him. "You know it?"

Jack nodded. "_You'll find better love, strong as it ever was, deep as the river runs, warm as the morning sun, please remember me…"_

Ianto smiled. He would never admit it to Jack, but he loved Jack's voice: it was smooth and relaxing and for some reason made Ianto feel safe.

"You seem to know every song Jack."

Jack just smiled. "Walking music downloader, me."

Ianto shook his head as Jack pulled into a multi-story car park in the centre of Cardiff. "I'm gonna ask again...which pub are we going to?"

"It's on the main street, its called 'Yard'."

Ianto nodded. "I've been there before; nice place."

Jack smiled and parked the car in an empty parking space before climbing out and helping Ianto to do this same. "You're a real gentlemen doing that," Ianto smiled, kissing Jack on the mouth.

Jack smiled back. "My pleasure."

Ianto laughed and let himself be led out of the car park and onto the main street of Cardiff. He looked up at the massive building nearby. 'John Lewis' was one of the biggest department stores going, selling pretty much everything. He'd been in once with Gwen to look at baby cots... They'd taken one look at the prices and darted for the exit.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"Never better" Ianto smiled.

****

Tea at the 'Yard' was pleasant and familiar: it was a place Ianto had visited regularly with work colleges and friends.

Walking towards the Bay sometime later Ianto felt like a school kid. He remembered walking down these streets with his friends, smiling and laughing as they joked about the things that had happened at school. It didn't feel like it was nearly ten years ago.

Smiling he reached over and took Jack's hand, not bothering what the people they walked past thought of them.

"What do you want to watch?" Jack smiled.

"I'm in the mood for something fun, comedy perhaps?"

"Sounds good," Jack pointed to a comedy film that was advertised on the side of a bus stop.

"Looks good," Ianto smiled.

****

Once the film was over they exited the cinema together, all smiles and laughter and kisses as they walked back to the car.

"Jack, when do you have to go back to London?"

Jack smiled sadly. "Tonight."

Ianto felt a jolt in his heart and closed his eyes. "I don't like being so far away from you."

"You're welcome to come and stay at the hotel with me."

"I want nothing more..." Ianto trailed off. "But I'm going on holiday with my brother, Darian next week."

Jack smiled as he paid for the ticket to get them out of the car park. "Don't worry, you can always come down afterwards. We've got forever Ianto."

"Have we Jack?"

Jack smiled. "I know it's weird, but there something about you Ianto Jones, something very special."

Ianto smiled back and rested his hand on Jack's thigh as he drove them back to Ianto's flat. Once there, Jack walked Ianto up and gathered his things from before.

"Be safe yeah?" Ianto asked as he stood with Jack on his driveway.

"I always am," Jack reassured Ianto, stroking his cheek.

Ianto nodded his head. "I had fun tonight-I've not relaxed that much in ages."

Jack smiled and kissed Ianto, allowing his hand to cup the back of Ianto's neck as Ianto's own hands rested on his hips. "Take care of yourself."

Ianto nodded his head and felt a single tear slide down his cheek. "I will Jack."

"Have fun on holiday, and you can call me whenever."

"Same goes for you. In fact, I want a phonecall once you're back at the hotel tonight."

Jack smiled "Always." He kissed Ianto on the mouth again, sliding his tongue between the Welshman's lips and then pulled away gently. "See you soon."

Ianto nodded and watched as Jack got back into the car and drove away. He stood in the same spot for a good five minutes after the car had vanished down the road. He had fallen for Jack Harkness, and he had fallen hard.

****

Jack sighed as he drove back to the hotel. He'd had a good time tonight and it was something he had needed to do.

Picking up his phone, he dialled a number then activated his bluetooth head set and waited until he heard the ringing in his ear.

"_Nos da?_" the voice asked.

"Nana, that's no way to answer the phone."

"_Jack darling, how are you?_"

"I'm brilliant, how are you?"

"_I'm fantastic now that I've heard from you. It's been a while Jack._"

"I know, I'm sorry."

"_Don't worry, I know you're busy. Your dad's given me tickets to come and see you in the show; I'm down next Monday._"

Jack smiled. "Great Nan."

"_Where are you Jack?_"

"Just driving back from Cardiff to London"

"_You didn't come and visit_." There was a frown in his Nan's voice.

"I know, I was... Oh Nan, I've met the most amazing guy!"

He could almost here the smile in his Nan's voice. "_Oh Jack, that's wonderful. What's his name?_"

"Ianto Jones."

"_Jack...not Eva Jones's son?_"

"I don't...it can't be...can it?"

"Their Ianto is a teacher now, at a high school in Sully."

Jack's heart missed a beat. There was no way... "Oh my god…"

"_Jack? Is it him?_"

"Yes," Jack choked. "Ianto teaches history."

He heard his Nan laugh "_Oh Jack, isn't it wonderful how fate plays?_"

Jack laughed. "We used to be so close."

"_Yes, you lived in each other pockets when you where in nursery_."

"He's never said anything."

"_You were Jack Carter then_."

Jack laughed. "Well, that's true; Mum wouldn't let me be given dad's name until they married."

"_I never understood your mother Jack._"

Jack shook his head sadly. "I don't think many people did."

"_You must bring Ianto round soon._"

Jack smiled. "I will. I finish the show in November, but I should be seeing him up here about August time...I'll bring him then."

"_See that you do_."

Jack smiled. "I love you Nain."

"_I love you too Cariad. Drive safe_."

"I always do."

He heard his Nan's tinkling laugh as he hung up the phone.

****

Two hours later, Jack pulled up in front of a house on the outskirts of London. It was late, nearing eleven at night, but there was a light on in the house.

Climbing out of the car he ambled towards it before knocking on the door, three times. The door opened and Tosh greeted him with a massive smile.

"Jack Harkness!"

Jack laughed and enveloped her in a hug, feeling the slight bump on her stomach.

"How are you?" Jack asked.

"Oh you know...Morning sickness."

Jack cringed. "Sounds brilliant."

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in!" Owen called as he headed down the stairs.

Jack grinned. "Just because you're jealous Owen…"

"Nah, I got the sexiest, most amazing creature on the planet, right here." Owen kissed Tosh on the lips.

Jack smiled. "Jeez, you're almost as bad as me."

"So- how is the love life of Captain Jack?"

Jack laughed. "I've been seeing this guy... His name's Ianto; he's from Caerphilly in Cardiff."

"Dare I ask how you met him?"

"He came to a show, with Rhys and my dad."

"Oh...is he nice?" Tosh asked.

"Yeah...Owen should know him."

"I should?"

"Yes; its Eva Jones' son, he lived near Nana's."

Owen's eyes widened. "Estelle's neighbour son?"

"One and the same."

"Fates don't half play a role do they?" Owen laughed slightly. "I remember playing 'knock and run' with him when we were younger."

Jack laughed. "When I was in America, yes."

Tosh smiled, and she and Owen shared a look. "Listen" Owen smiled. "On a serious note, me and Tosh were talking. You're our closet friend and we'd trust you with our lives... We were wondering... Will you be our baby's godfather?"

Jack inhaled sharply. "Pardon?" he asked.

Owen laughed. "Will you be our baby's godfather?"

Jack smiled and fought back the tears. "Yes! Oh, I'd be honoured."

Tosh and Owen grinned as they both pulled Jack into a group hug. "'Uncle Jack': definitely has a good ring to it."

Tosh laughed. "Yeah, it does."

Jack smiled and leant back against the couch, Tosh's head in his shoulder and Owen sat with his arm around Tosh. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was content: he was finding work doing what he loved; he had an amazing group of friends; and a fantastic potential boyfriend.

For the first time in over eight years, Jack felt peaceful.


	7. Chapter 7 Holiday from Hell

**AN – Just me again, I do NOT own Torchwood, at all.**

**So, This chapter, Jack and Ianto have been dating for around 2 and a half months but known of each other for three, (just incase you where wondering).**

**Rietta has been absolutely FANTASTIC FANTASTIC FANTASTIC with this story in her allowing me to rant and bounce idea's off her, and get a time line down for part one. XD So this chapter is dedicated to her. ALSO to my FABULOUS FABULOUS FABULOUS reviewers and readers out there, who have kept me smiling and laughing with your comments xD**

**Special thanks to Rietta for the Time lines, the Coupling and the driving past turn off's with the MP3 player chanting "Turn around bright eyes," (1 point to the person who can guess which song the line is from xD)**

**Dare count- 0**

**Time line- 4****th**** August 1999**

Chapter 7- Holiday from hell.

_August 1999_

_Fuerteventura- Corralejo_

Darian Jones smiled as he watched his younger brother walk out of the hotel and join him at the pool.

"What took you so long?" he chided good naturedly.

Ianto smiled. "You know, the usual."

Darian smiled "If I didn't know you better…"

Ianto smiled as Darian stood up, and they headed over to the poolside bar to grab drinks and have a quick bite to eat before spending the rest of the day by the pool, sun bathing, relaxing, and spending time together. They ordered their food and drinks, and Darian smiled before asking, "So, Yan, Tell me about this 'oh so fantastic guy' then."

Ianto smiled. "His name's Jack and he works in the West End, so he's only able to see me when he gets time off or, god forbid, when he's sick."

"The West End? Ianto, that's amazing!"

Ianto smiled. "I went watching Phantom of the Opera with Rhys, back at the end of May. Jack used to be a friend of Rhys'."

"Does Jack have a last name?" Darian asked with a smile.

"Harkness."

"I'll have to look him up, give him the old big brother talk."

Ianto smiled and shook his head. "Leave him alone."

"It's my right, as your big brother."

Ianto laughed and rolled his eyes, leaning back slightly as the waiter placed his food and drink down in front of him, and then proceeded to do the same with Darian. As he was leant back he overheard a couple talking at the next table. "_Have you heard about the fire in London? It's where all the stars of Phantom were staying; they have five people unaccounted for._"

Ianto felt his heart beat speed up and he checked his phone. _No new messages_ stared back at him.

"Yan...you okay?"

"I think...there's been a fire in London," he murmured, so quietly that Darian almost didn't hear him.

"Where at Yan?"

"They…" Ianto nodded his head at the couple "...said the hotel where all the stars of Phantom are staying... There are five people unaccounted for and I don't have any messages off Jack, he's only staying there short-term, he mentioned buying a place" Darian closed his eyes and prayed.

****

_London, West End, hotel room._

Rhys stared as Franklin hung up from the fire brigade. "Nothing; they can't tell me fuck all! My son is missing, and his hotel's on fire, and all I get is 'we'll keep you as updated as we can Mr Harkness'. I don't want updates, I want _answers_"

"I know, it's hard and it's frustrating, but we can't do anything until they tell us to."

Franklin nodded "I can't lose him, Rhys..."

Rhys moved closer and wrapped his arms around Franklin, letting the man cry. He was worried for his friend, especially when he had received the phonecall some twelve hours earlier.

He glanced at his own phone. "Oh god," he muttered as it started to ring and the name he had prayed he wouldn't see glared up at him. _Ianto. _"Ianto's calling," he murmured.

Franklin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'll talk to him."

Rhys nodded and handed Franklin the phone. "Ianto, it's Franklin, Jack's dad."

"_I just heard about the fire..."_ Ianto's voice was broken and Franklin could tell how upset he was.

"We were going to call you as soon as we heard something definite, but I'm going to be blunt: Jack's missing, there's no point me sugar-coating it..._"_

"_Doesn't he have a PA or a manager...?"_ Ianto was clutching at straws.

"Not yet...listen, stay where you are, I'll keep you updated."

"_Fuck that, Franklin! I'm coming home, I need to be there; I can't sit here in Fuerteventura cooling my heels when Jack's missing."_

Franklin sighed: he knew his son had met a good one in this Ianto Jones. "Alright, give me a call when you get to the airport and I'll make sure I'm there to pick you up."

"_Okay, I'll speak to you soon."_ Franklin could hear the tears in the younger man's voice and closed his eyes. He felt awful, and he knew deep down he'd be grateful to have Ianto around.

_ ****_

_Fuerteventura Airport._

He hurried along the flights of escalators and out of the doors into the burning sun. Why they had sent him to Fuerteventura to learn about bullfighting and to be fitted for costumes was beyond him. His phone had died on the plane: he had no way of getting in touch with anybody, and he was meant to be able to find his way around a Spanish city on his own. The only thing he knew for certain was that he couldn't wait to see Ianto- he'd go and surprise the young man after being fitted, maybe take Ianto and his brother out for a meal.

He hailed a taxi and gave the name of the bull riding school; in rather poor Spanish, but the taxi driver seemed to know where he meant.

"You are not from around here?" the taxi driver asked, his accent strong.

He shook his head. "No."

They didn't speak again. He paid his fare and climbed out of the taxi ready to head into the bull riding school. "Thank you" he smiled and told the driver to keep the change before heading into the school.

He approached the desk cautiously until he heard an all too familiar voice. "Jack Harkness, where on earth have you been hiding?!"

Jack spun on the spot and grinned. "Martha Jones, voice of a nightingale!"

Martha grinned as she threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

Jack grinned. "Why the hell wouldn't I be?"

"Come on, lets get you all kitted out and then we can discuss your training over in the UK before you head over to do whatever it is you're going to do."

Jack grinned. "I'm going to visit a sexy Welshmen who's on holiday with his brother."

Martha raised her eyebrows. "And said sexy Welshmen is...?"

Jack grinned. "If all goes to plan, I'll be able to call him my boyfriend soon!"

Martha laughed and dragged Jack in the direction of the changing rooms to get started.

****

Ianto walked into the Arrivals lounge at London Heathrow to find Franklin and Rhys both waiting for him.

"Anything?" he asked breathlessly.

Rhys shook his head. Ianto closed his eyes and dropped down onto the chair beside Jack's father. He'd only met Franklin on one other occasion: the night he'd first met Jack. He rested his hand on the older man's shoulder.

"Franklin..."

Franklin placed his hand on top of Ianto's before standing up and pulling Ianto into a fierce hug. That was when Ianto cracked. He felt the tears before he even registered he was crying.

"Shhhh, it'll be okay, we'll get through this," Ianto heard Rhys murmur as he patted his back.

Franklin smiled and pulled Rhys into the hug; and they stood there, in the middle of the crowded airport, hugging and crying, grieving for man they were so sure had passed away.

"We're going at this like we already know he's died!" Rhys laughed despite himself.

Franklin shook his head. "Prepare yourself for the worst, whilst hoping for the best."

Ianto nodded and wiped his tears away, and they turned towards the exit to go back to the hotel.

****

Jack hurried along the roads towards Ianto's hotel. The costume testing had gone on for longer than he'd expected. He strode into the foyer and spotted the receptionist.

"Hola, I'm looking for a room under 'Jones'."

The women looked at him and eyed him up and down before picking up the phone and dialling a number. "There's a man at the front desk asking for you, Mr Jones" she hung up the phone.

"Mr Jones is on his way down.

Jack nodded and moved to stand aside. A few minutes later he noticing a young man the spitting image of Ianto walk into the room, looking round. Jack raised his hand and smiled when the man approached.

"Hi, I'm Jack Harkness; I'm looking for Ianto."

The man stared at him and sighed, before a massive smile spread across his face. "I should hate you right now, but I couldn't be more relieved!"

Jack looked confused. "What?"

"I assume you're here to reassure Ianto about the hotel fire?"

Jack blinked "Hotel fire?"

Darian blinked. "The hotel where you're staying has burnt down...five people unaccounted for- including you."

Jack paled. "I...Oh my god..."

"Ianto's gone back to London to be with your dad."

For an instant Jack looked like he was going to faint. Recovering, he turned to Darian. "I never got your name."

"Darian Jones- and you better do right by my brother Harkness, or so god help me!"

Jack nodded. "I promise- I have to go back to London though."

Darian nodded. "Run like you have never before!"

Jack laughed and hugged Darian briefly: he liked this guy. "Hopefully, we can chat for longer next time."

Darian smiled and nodded. "Go!" he laughed.

****

Ianto lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. He had counted the amount of ceiling tiles several times over and he was beginning to wonder if the emergency services were even trying to find the missing people.

"Ianto Jones, snap out of it!" Ianto looked over at Rhys, who was perched on the end of the bed, looking slightly red eyed.

"Anything?"

"Nope, but they want us to be at the theatre for a memorial service for the missing at midnight tonight, you know, with it being the time the fire service have estimated as the time the fire begun"

Ianto sighed. "I refuse to believe he's dead until I see some evidence."

Franklin sat down next to him. "That may be so; but Ianto, there are four other people missing. We need to support their families; focus on that."

Ianto closed his eyes and nodded. "Okay, where do we have to go?"

"To the theatre where they performed Phantom."

Nodding Ianto moved over to the bathroom and glanced at the clock. '17:30' stared back at him.

"I'm gonna grab a shower," he murmured.

Rhys nodded and watched as Ianto shut the door before looking over at Franklin. "Did you get hold of him?"

Franklin shook his head. "No. Not that he'd come anyway... he and Jack never got on."

"They used to be so close."

Franklin nodded. "It was after that camping trip..."

"Camping trip?"

Franklin nodded. "Jack got sick... Grey had to leave him behind to get help with his friends, and when he got back to him, Jack was almost dead... Its like Grey is angry at Jack for putting him in a situation where he wouldn't have had someone to protect him at school. Jack was always the popular one...but then, it got worse when their mother died, like he actually _blamed_ that on Jack."

"Resentment then?"

"Maybe. Even so…" Franklin shrugged. "I dunno how he'd feel about this."

"Yeah..."

****

_Midnight..._

Jack bolted off the plane and moved as fast as he could through the airport. He had been listening to the radio on the plane: they were holding a memorial for the five people unaccounted for. Jack didn't recognise the names of the other four, and he felt immensely guilty about that. He grabbed the nearest taxi and gave the name of the theatre. Sitting back he looked at his dead phone. Nothing. Well there was bound to be nothing: it was dead.

****

Ianto, Franklin and Rhys stood in the foyer to the theatre. They had all been given sheets with song lyrics on and the names of the people missing.

'_Carys Jones, Bob Lewis, Thomas Jacobs, Leona Murphy and Jack Harkness_.'

Ianto ran his hand over Jack's name. He was the only one out of Phantom, according to the papers. The other four were workers at the hotel.

He looked over at Franklin, who was staring at the picture of Jack, dressed up in his suit trying to do Moody for the camera and still ending up with a small smile on his face.

He rested his hand on Franklin's shoulder. "He knew you loved him."

Franklin nodded and was about to respond when the doors to the theatre burst open, letting the wind whip through the crowd.

Franklin,Rhys and Ianto shoved their way to the front and felt their hearts jump as non other than Jack Harkness stood before them. He was drenched to the skin, he had no jacket,the crowd that had been talking quietly up until the door flew open, stood, watching Jack like he was a ghost.

Rhys registered Ianto move and before he could stop him, Ianto had moved forward to stand in front of Jack. For a few seconds, Rhys thought they were just going to stare at each other. Suddenly, Ianto whipped his fist back and thumped Jack right across the face, causing a stir in the crowd.

"Don't you _ever_ fucking scare me like that again!" Ianto snarled as he grabbed Jack by the scruff of his wet clothes and kissed him squarely on the mouth, a battle of tongues and teeth and harsh breaths.

"I promise, you can have a copy of my schedule from now on," Jack murmured, running his hand down Ianto's cheek and wiping the tears away. "I'm so sorry, I was in Fuerteventura; I had to go for some costume fittings... I went to surprise you, and your brother told me what had happened."

Ianto gaped at Jack before hugging him fiercely and allowing Franklin and Rhys to greet him.

Some time later, after Jack had changed into dry clothing, he and Ianto were curled up on the bed in the hotel room: the same bed Ianto had lain on earlier, wondering if Jack was alive. Franklin was sleeping soundly in the room attached and Rhys in the room across the hall.

"Giving me a copy of your schedule is very domestic Jack."

Jack smiled and kissed Ianto's forehead. "I don't care, I don't want to keep missing you because you don't know where I am and vice versa. You shouldn't have to worry about me like today- none of my friends should, especially not you and my dad."

Ianto nodded. "But...what does this make us, Jack?"

Jack smiled softly. "Well... together..."

Ianto smiled. "I'd like that."

Jack smiled and leaned over and kissed Ianto on the lips, a slow soothing kiss, one that allowed Ianto the chance to realise that Jack was here, in front of him and willing to be with him.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Ianto whispered.

"I'll never leave you, I promise."

"We all die one day Jack."

Jack smiled. "But I'll always be here," he placed his hand over Ianto's heart and kissed him again, slowly, taking the time to really explore... They had forever... there was no rush.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- Reception is the first year of Primary school in the UK when the children are about 4 turning 5. **

** Sad News: I have limited Internet until Saturday...I won't be able to update until then :( but then Rietta has to beta them ;) Will update asap! Enjoy the chapter!  
**

**So, Thank you SO much for the reviews, they're encouraging and mean a lot.**

_**Happyiantofan**_** guessed the song in the authors notes, it was Bonnie Tyler's Total Eclipse of the Heart, Rietta and I have such fond memories of that song now xD**

**Special thanks to Rietta for all the laughter, the dancing with fish-cakes, and Models and Musicians that now perform in my front room xD.**

**Dare Count : 1 (Yup my first dare is in here, spot it!) Please let me know what you think xD  
**

Chapter 8- Reunited.

_August 1999_

Jack leant against the head board. He felt terrible. Struggling into a sitting position, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and rested his elbows on his knees, leaning his head on them.

_Knock, knock._

Jack lifted his head and tried to invite the person in only to find he had no voice. Sighing, he pushed himself to his feet and opened the door.

"You ready for today's performance Jack?" the producer of the show smiled enthusiastically.

"I wish." Jack's voice came out hoarse and broken.

The producer turned to him, horrified. "What happened to you?"

Jack shrugged. "I woke up like this."

"I'll get the doctor to come and have a look at you. In the meantime, drink plenty of hot honey and lemon and have today off; rest up in bed and we'll see what the doctor says when he's examined you."

Jack nodded and sat down on his bed, leaning back against the head board and pulling his laptop onto his lap, booting it up. Signing in he opened his emails and noticed he had an email from Rhys, giving him Ianto's email with a '_thought you might want this, so you can email him your schedule when you have to...' _Jack laughed and opened a fresh email.

To:IJones(at)blueyonder(.)co(.)uk

From:JHarkness(at)bt(.)co(.)uk

CC:

Subject: No performing for me today.

Attachment- Schedule 8/1/99

Message- _'Hey gorgeous, _

_I'm currently laid up with some form of virus; I have no voice and feel like crap. How are you my sexy Welshmen? I hope you're doing a lot better than me. I have included my schedule for the next month, so you know where I am. I can't talk, hence the email- Rhys sent it me. So whilst I have nothing to do, since I can't perform today, what say we play a game? Q and A, ask me anything. *winks*_

_Speak soon sexy. _

_Jack xxx'_

Jack hit the send button and leaned back on the bed, reaching for the remote control and switching on the television. Watching the early morning chat shows was not something he normally indulged in, but he might as well today since he could hardly run around singing. He coughed harshly and grabbed a tissue, spitting into it. He hated being like this.

A knock at the door ten minutes later caused him to stumble across the room to answer it.

"Jack Harkness?"

Jack nodded "Yeah, you are?" Jack's voice was quiet.

"I'm the Doctor."

Jack laughed slightly. "Doctor Who?"

"Does it matter?"

Jack sighed. "So I just call you Doctor?"

"I'm surprised you can call me anything, you're supposed to have lost your voice." the skinny man with brown hair commented.

Jack moved aside and let the man in, and the Doctor closed the door behind him and watched as Jack moved to the bed. "So, what's up with you?"

Jack slumped down on the bed. "Voice," he croaked, "just in case you can't tell from the fact that I can't bloody speak and my chest feels tight, and I feel shit."

The Doctor removed a stethoscope from around his neck and placed the ear buds in his ears. "Lift your shirt"

Jack leaned back and lifted his shirt, allowing the Doctor to press the stethoscope over his chest in several different areas. "Breathe in, and release."

After several more minutes, the Doctor sighed. "Well, it's going to be two weeks off for you, I'm afraid."

Jack looked horrified. "What?!?"

"You need rest: you've got a chest infection and laryngitis."

Jack moaned. "Oh god."

The Doctor smiled. "Go and see your friends, spend some time with family."

"Oh I'll be fabulous company."

The Doctor chuckled. "Someone will have you. Take the chance whilst you can: even if you feel like shit, they're still family." The Doctor finished jotting his notes. "Here's your sick note and prescription. Go and see someone; take a break: you've run yourself into the ground."

Jack nodded and watched as the Doctor placed a sheet of paper on the bedside table and smiled. "Cya soon," he called back to the bed after he had gathered his things and moved to the door. "Feel better."

"Thanks," Jack called back as best as he could.

_Ding._

Jack smiled and picked up the laptop, clicking on his emails. As the program opened up he laughed when he saw the email was from Ianto.

To:JHarkness(at)bt(.)co(.)uk

From:IJones(at)blueyonder(.)co(.)uk

CC:

Subject: Man flu??

Message- _'I was wondering how you got my email, but oh well, trust Rhys. I'm game for this twenty question thing if you are. Ask you anything? Okay: "What's your view on stopwatches?"_

_I have looked at the schedule and am severely disappointed that I won't get to see you this month. *sad face* I miss you Jack._

_Ianto xxx'_

Jack laughed and typed a response quickly.

TO:IJones(at)blueyonder(.)co(.)uk

From:JHarkness(at)bt(.)co(.)uk

CC:

Subject: Good news, somewhat

Message- _'You get the chance to ask me anything, and you want to ask about stopwatches? I think they're pretty and I do own an antique one; there is something fascinating about the button on top._

_Oh, and I'm on sick leave for two weeks, so... Fancy a visitor? I might be ill, but Doc reckons I should spend time with friends and family. Sadly it is not man flu I have, it is laryngitis and a miscellaneous chest infection; which shall remain nameless. Mainly because the Doctor did not name it. Perhaps I should call it Bob… *sighs*_

_Miss you too Yan._

_Jack xxx'_

Jack hit the send button and leaned back. A few minutes later, his phone buzzed on the bedside table. _Seriously? You're welcome here anytime, sooner the better. How're you going to get here? Yan xxx_

Jack laughed and tapped out a reply. _Can pack and leave now, I'll drive. Jack xxx_

The phone buzzed again. _Don't drive ill, get train, ticket booked under Jones. I'll pick you up from Cardiff Central xxx_

Jack sighed and typed out quickly _okay, times?_ before grabbing his suitcase and throwing stuff into it.

****

_This train will shortly be approaching Cardiff Central _

Jack opened his eyes and looked out the window, recognising the sights. He waited for the train to come to a stop before getting to his feet and walking out into the station towing his suitcase behind him. The producer had been all for him getting away for a while.

Walking out on to the platform in the middle of the afternoon, he smiled and breathed the air before coughing heavily, reaching into his pocket for a tissue, which he coughed into.

A few minutes later he dragged himself and his suitcase out into the main area of the station, and he felt relief at just seeing the Welshmen waiting for him. Ianto was moving through the crowd to Jack before Jack had really put his case down.

"Jack…" Ianto breathed, gathering the man into his arms.

"Hi," Jack croaked back.

Ianto pulled back and ran a hand down his cheek. "Bath, chicken soup and bed Cariad."

Jack smiled. "I won't argue."

Ianto grabbed Jack's case and hustled him towards the car. "I wish I'd come and got you. You should have said you felt this bad."

Jack smiled. "Missed you too much."

Ianto smiled back, leaning over and kissing Jack's forehead. "Missed you too."

Jack smiled and fastened his seatbelt as Ianto dumped Jack's suitcase on the back seat then climbed into the driving seat.

****

_5 days later- Caerleon, Newport, Gwent._

Jack and Ianto parked outside a house with a brown gate marking the entrance.

"You sure you're up for this Jack?" Ianto questioned worriedly.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine: one more day cooped up inside and I'd be going stir crazy."

Ianto sighed and nodded. "Alright-come and meet my family."

Jack laughed. "Can't be that bad, surely?"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Well you've met Darian, so at least he might talk to you."

Jack smiled slightly. "Ah well, I'm sure it will be fine. Since we're here today. If we'd delayed until tomorrow I'd be hacking them all up with an axe, or possibly even a kipper, because the house arrest would have driven me insane."

Ianto chuckled, climbing out of the car and helping Jack out once he reached the passenger side. "Now that makes a change."

Jack smiled. "I wonder how long my voice will last?" he croaked.

Ianto smiled back, locking the car and taking Jack's hand as they headed up the driveway.

"Will your nain still be alright with us for tea?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah, she's been on at me to visit for ages. She'll kill me if I don't go, even if I am ill," Jack laughed.

As Ianto knocked on the door, Jack glanced down the street at the residence four houses down on the left. He hadn't got round to telling Ianto yet, but maybe it would be a nice surprise for him.

The door was opened by stunning woman. She had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes-it was easy to tell where Ianto had got his looks from.

"Mam!" Ianto greeted the woman with a smile.

"Cariad, how are you?" she greeted, kissing his forehead and pulling him into the house. "Estelle from down the road is here. Be nice to see her; she hasn't seen you since you went to university."

"I'm okay, Mam…" He was interrupted by Estelle, he turned to her and was surprised to find her scowling at Jack.

"...And furthermore, your father tells me he thought you were dead and I don't even get a phone call off you."

Jack glanced at the floor guiltily. "Sorry, just...really busy."

"Too busy to reassure me that my grandchild was alive?"

Jack sighed and moved over to Estelle. "I'm sorry Nan," he murmured. Wrapping his arms around her in a hug, he pulled the woman close to him and held her tight, closing his eyes, not wanting to see the shock on the Jones' faces.

"Mam, this is Jack," Ianto choked out.

"Jack Harkness..." Estelle smiled as she pulled back from Jack and kissed his cheek.

"Ianto..." Jack turned to him. "Meet my Nan."

Ianto gaped. "That's weird."

Jack laughed and turned to Darian. "Nice to meet you again."

Darian grinned. "And you," he responded, shaking Jack's hand.

Jack smiled and turned to whom he assumed to be Ianto's father. He hadn't moved from his spot by the couch and was watching the interaction between them all.

"Jack," Ianto's dad smiled. "Wasn't always 'Harkness', was it?"

Jack laughed. "My mother wouldn't give me my dad's name till she and dad married, and that was when we moved to America."

Ianto looked at Jack in confusion. "But...I don't...have..." Shaking his head, he looked at Jack. "You didn't think to tell me?"

Jack smiled. "I tried to, but things got in the way... In the end, it just seemed easier to show you."

Ianto shook his head and hugged Jack before kissing his cheek. "So, did I know you?"

Jack smiled. "You did; we used to play together all the time in nursery."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "We did?"

"Oh yes. You knew me back then as Jack Carter..."

Ianto eyes widened and he threw his arms around Jack again. "OH MY GOD!" he cried, laughing slightly. "We used to make mud pies...and snowmen and you always let me swap crisps with you in Reception."

Jack smiled. "Yep, I did."

Ianto shook his head again. "Small world," he smiled at Jack.

"Yup, everything changes."

"Estelle, save you cooking for Jack and Ianto, why don't you stay here for tea? We can all catch up, just like old times; it's been a while," Eva offered.

Estelle smiled. "That would be nice."

"Dinner won't be long. Oh and Jack, before I forget, I'm Eva and this is Iuean."

Jack smiled. "I remember."

****

Iuean burst out laughing. "I could never forget that- the look on your mothers face when your turned around, holding the cat in your arms covered in dirt!"

Jack laughed. "It was better in college; I was studying Applied Drama, and we had to make up a ten minute play. We were given a genre, and my group got Science Fiction; so we spoke about this man who had been kidnapped by aliens and is missing for a year, but when he comes back to his family he's only been gone about two days."

The Jones family nodded and Estelle nodded too, grinning. "I remember that."

Jack smiled. "Do you remember my famous line?"

Estelle laughed. "How could I forget?"

Jack smiled. "Anyway, so picture this: the man I'm playing is talking to a counsellor, and because of the experiments the aliens have run on him, his sense are heightened; and he's walking through this park and it's pouring with rain, and he stops and starts rambling about oestrogen in the rain..."

Estelle smiled. "Which makes sense, because when you go to the toilet, the pill is in your system…"

Jack grinned. "And then came my famous line...'Still, least I won't get pregnant. Never doing that again!"

Estelle and Ieuan started laughing and pointing at the door, which Ianto had just poked his head around in time to hear Jack's last line.

"Something you need to tell me?"

Jack burst out laughing and stood up, kissing Ianto on the lips. "Nothing to worry about," he grinned "be right back" he said before closing the door to the hall way, and heading to the bathroom where Ianto had just come from, effectively ending the conversation.

"Don't worry, Ianto," he heard Estelle comfort. "It's a story you'll love to hear."


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. Your reviews mean the world to me and I'm shocked at the response this story has received.**

**Rietta and I had a FABULOUS time at the Wales comic con, got to talk to Anthony Lewis and Tom Price, had an awesome chat to one of the script writers/directors/producers of Casimir Effect, also had an awesome chat with Ben Lloyd-Holmes.**

**Special thanks to Rietta for : the Comic Con, the SWA tickets and the hotel by the lake xDxD**

**Dare Count- 2. Spot the dare.**

Chapter 9- Enilla Tad i mewn 'r byd

_September 1999_

Jack walked up the steps to his father's hotel room. He was wet to the bone and feeling miserable; not ill, just down.

He closed his eyes and stopped at the first door on the right, raising his hand. He was just about to knock when the door flew open and his dad smiled at him.

"Hey Jack."

"Dad..." Jack trailed off. His dad smiled and opened his arms as Jack stepped into them.

"I miss her too."

Jack choked back the sob and buried his head into his dad's shoulder; he was exhausted and missed his mother and his brother terribly.

"I'm scared Dad."

Franklin sighed and guided Jack into the room. He shut the door behind him and ushered Jack to the bed, and he settled his son down and sighed. It wasn't often Jack got like this- he hadn't had a panic attack since Lois, almost seven years ago. He pushed Jack back against the headboard and kissed his forehead.

"Jack, kiddo, you need to talk to me, tell me what you're seeing."

Jack shook his head. "Dad I'm okay, I just feel down."

"No panic attack then?"

"No, I just want… I'm scared to love Ianto."

"Why?"

"It's my fault."

Franklin raised an eyebrow. "Jack..."

Jack closed his eyes. "Everyone I love gets hurt Dad."

Franklin closed his eyes. "Jack, it's not your fault."

Jack shook his head, tears slowly trickling down his face. "If I had come home when she asked me to, she wouldn't have driven on the ice."

Franklin closed his eyes. "Your mum made the choice you know, Jack. You were being sensible. I don't blame you, Son."

Jack looked up at his dad. "I...I can't..." Jack broke out, losing the battle with the sobs fighting their way out of his body.

Franklin gathered his son into his arms and rocked back and forth as Jack clung to him, like he had all those years ago. Eight years today he had got that dreadful phone call.

"_Mr Harkness, I'm Officer Jake Grimshaw and this is Officer Lorraine Mcknight, is it okay if we come in?"_

Franklin closed his eyes. Jack had been the only one who'd seen the wreckage, having been driving back when he came across the crash and had pulled up to help, only to find his own mother and Gray. Franklin didn't remember being told, just bits here and there.

"_We received a phone call... about fifty minutes ago... crash site... Jack Harkness rang in... hysterical... I'm sorry Mr Harkness... Your wife didn't make it." _

At first he'd wanted Jack, but Jack had been taken to hospital, being treated for shock. _The first panic attack,_ Franklin thought, holding Jack tighter. "Shhh Cariad, I've got you."

Jack sobbed louder and choked out: "I'm sorry Dad."

Franklin pulled back and stared at Jack. "Whatever for?"

"Everything," Jack coughed. "I know you wanted me to be a teacher or something proper...and for mum, and Grey...and I now you wanted me to settle down, nice girl, kids, but Dad..."

"JACK!" snapped Franklin; his heart was pounding as he stared at his heartbroken son. Jack looked up at him, teary-eyed. "I have never been more proud of you than I was when I saw you up on that stage when you were singing your heart out at the opening night. I'm happy if you're happy. I don't care that you're gay: what you do in that aspect is none of my business. Ianto is an amazing guy. Stop beating yourself up son; the only person you need to forgive you is yourself"!"

Jack pulled back to look at his dad. "But...if I had just listened to Mum…"

"No Jack, if you had listened to your mother, it might have been you in her place, and she would never have forgiven herself. I have never been as relieved as I was when I was told that you were being treated for shock."

Jack sighed. "I was going to listen to Mum, but my car wouldn't start, so I had to wait for the recovery truck to come. They fixed the car and I started home; was about two minutes down the highway when I saw the wreck. I just wish I had phoned when the car wouldn't start."

Franklin nodded. "Maybe that would have helped, but you know something; you did everything you could Jack."

Jack leant back and closed his eyes. "I don't remember much after phoning the ambulance. I hung up from them, and I went down to the wreckage and realised it was Mum."

"The police told me. They told me you were the one that found her, and when they turned up I was terrified you or Grey had been hurt."

Jack closed his eyes. "He hates me, and I really don't understand."

Franklin shook his head. "You and me both."

Jack starred out of the window of the hotel. His dad was sat on the bed, glancing through the newspaper.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?" He turned to the bed, to look at his dad.

"Talk to me, tell me about Ianto Jones."

Jack felt the smile break out on his face. He glanced quickly at the clock, he had a two hours before he had to be at the theatre to get ready. Two hours wouldn't be enough to express how incredible Ianto was, but he might be able to give his dad a vague impression.

"He's amazing Dad, he teaches at the same school with Rhys, he does History. He's smart, funny and perfect."

"Sounds like a keeper."

"To be honest, perfection grates on the nerves a bit. I was planning on dumping him in a couple of weeks, go out with some total scumbag." Jack joked with a smile before he moved to sit on the bed beside his dad. "I hate being away from him. I love what I'm doing, don't get me wrong, but it hurts..."

"Do you love him Jack?"

"It'd be so easy just to let myself fall for him, but I don't want to hurt him…"

"Then let yourself. Jack, we're all afraid of hurting those we love."

"I can't..." Jack looked away, out of the window.

"Why?"

"Because the last person I loved now hates me."

"Jack, what happened with Lois wasn't your fault; and did you love her?"

Jack shrugged. "I could have… No, I _did_ love her. She was the sister I never had."

"That's slightly different to the way you feel about Ianto. I doubt you'd have done the stuff you do with Ianto with Grey."

Jack chuckled. "No, I can't say I would have done."

"I hope not!"

Jack laughed at the look of indignation on his father's face. "Tad!" he laughed.

"You really need to pick a language Jack."

Jack grinned. "I like being able to use the different words."

"Yes, but I don't know sometimes..." He held up his right hand. "Is my son gonna be Spanish?" He held up his left hand. "Is he gonna be American?" Then he raised his eyebrows. "…Or is he gonna be Welsh?!"

Jack laughed. "You taught Grey and I the Welsh."

"Because I grew up in Cardiff."

"Newport, Dad."

"They're near enough to each other. But anyway; Ianto!"

Jack sighed. "I don't want him to hate me."

"He won't. Lois was an exception; she was bitter and homophobic Jack."

"Still, if I hadn't told her I was gay, she wouldn't have stormed out, and she wouldn't have been mugged."

"Did you kick her out Jack?"

"NO!" Jack cried out.

"The how is it your fault?"

"Well...I..." Jack stumbled over his words.

"She'll be the one that regrets it Jack."

Jack sighed. "I want to love Ianto."

"Then love him."

"Is it that easy?"

Franklin smiled. "The only person you need to forgive you is yourself. That's all that's stopping you. I don't blame you; I never have and I never will. Go in bulletproof if you have to. I love you, I always will, and I am so proud of you. Let yourself fall in love Jack. Embrace it, don't push it away; because if you do, it'll be something you come to regret."

Jack looked at his dad and smiled slightly. "I can try."

"Don't try, do it; because none of it is your fault."

Jack nodded and stood up, moving over to his dad before throwing his arms around him. Franklin held Jack to him and rested his cheek on top of Jack's head, letting the tears fall. It hurt him to think that Jack was punishing himself this way. "Promise me Jack, I need to know, will you?"

Jack pulled back and looked into his dad's eyes. "I already love him; I just needed to admit it to myself and you made me do that."

Franklin smiled and kissed Jack's forehead. "You are one amazing person Jack Harkness."

Jack smiled. "And you, Dad. Enilla Tad i mewn 'r byd."

Franklin smiled. "I love you kid."

"I love you too Dad."

Franklin pulled Jack to him and smiled. "Go; you have a show to do."

Jack laughed. "Yes, yes I do." Hugging his father one more time, Jack stood to leave. "Oh and Dad..."

Franklin raised his eyebrows. "Yeah son?"

"Thank you."

Sitting in his dressing room half an hour later, Jack skimmed through the internet website for Cardiff's New Theatre. Pulling out his mobile phone he checked the time. "4pm," he murmured. "He should be finished." Pressing a few buttons he called up the number he was looking for and put the phone to his ear.

"_Hello?"_

"Afternoon Mr Jones."

"_Jack!"_ Ianto laughed.

"How are you?" Jack smiled into the phone.

"_Oh you know, better after hearing from you."_

"I get the feeling you're a closet sap Mr Jones."

"_You wouldn't have me any other way."_

"No," Jack smiled into the mouthpiece. "I wouldn't."

"_Good. Are you okay Cariad?"_

"Yeah... Hey, do you like pantomimes?"

"_Love them; not been to one since I was a child. Why?"_

"Cardiff New Theatre has one on from December to January. Want to go?"

"_Okay...What is it?"_

"Robin Hood."

"_Sounds like a plan. When are you coming up?" _Ianto asked.

"For you?" Jack smirked. "I'll come up whenever you ask me to."

Ianto snorted into the phone. _"Only you Cariad."_

"My dad's going to stay with Estelle over Christmas, so I'll be in Cardiff from November 23rd."

"_Okay. You're welcome to stay with me."_

"Sure," Jack grinned. "I miss you too."

Ianto laughed. _"Go and perform! I'll speak to you soon." _Jack could tell Ianto was blushing from the tone of his voice.

"Sure thing, Sport." Jack smiled

"_Hmm, not sure I like Sport as a term of endearment, Sexy, is good, if unimaginative, but Sport...no thanks, you'll have to think of something else."_

"Oh alright then, Tiger Pants." Jack laughed and hung up the phone before pulling the computer towards him and booking two tickets for Christmas Eve.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN- I don't Own Torchwood, as you can tell, for this story is missing it's Aliens and Immortality xD**

**Massive thank you to all of those who have reviewed this story so far, and for all your encouragement and support. This chapter is dedicated to all of you.**

**Special thanks to my Fabulous beta Rietta for her endless encouragement, the banter and the straight jacket to lock up my muse.**

**Dare Count- 2 (No new dare in this chapter xD)**

**The Panto is based on the Cardiff Robin Hood on that ran 2009/2010.  
**

Chapter 10- Dw i'n dy garu di Cariad.

_November 1999_

"Matador starts on 31st March next year, Jack."

Jack nodded his head. "I know; this is the fourth time you've told me in as many weeks," he smiled back at the producer for Phantom.

"Sorry. It's just, with you going back to Cardiff, I want to be sure you know when to be back."

Jack smiled. "I'll have to be back late February early March for preps anyway."

The producer, Suzie Costello, smiled and nodded. "See, I should trust you."

"Yes, you should. Whether you do or not is up to you."

"Well, with how the press are with me…" Suzie laughed.

"Ah yes, the whole 'they keep killing Suzie' joke."

Suzie grinned. "They really hate me."

Jack laughed. "I've been lucky."

"You'll get it one day."

Jack smiled. "I'm going to be laying low in Cardiff."

"Oh aye? New guy?"

Jack laughed and then smiled fondly, a look that didn't go unnoticed by Suzie. "He's something special Suzie; I think he might be it."

Suzie smiled and gave Jack and kiss on the cheek. "Then why are you here talking to me? Go to him now!"

"...'There's not whitewash at the white house'," Ianto declared as he looked around the class of fourteen- and fifteen-year-olds. "Do any of you know who said it?"

The class around him looked blank. He sighed and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. What with the Christmas holidays coming closer and expecting Jack any night now his nerves were shot to pieces: he'd missed Jack something chronic.

"No one?" he asked, looking round at the students.

A voice from the doorway startled the students into turning around. "President Nixon wasn't it?"

Ianto turned to the door and he smiled. Standing there in jeans, a polo shirt and a leather jacket was Jack Harkness. Next to him stood the Headmaster, but it was Jack who had spoken.

"It was, Mr Harkness."

"Always did have a memory for lines."

Ianto smiled. "I would hope so, with your job."

Jack grinned at the students. "Are you going to listen to what he's teaching you, or are you going just sit there and looking like you'd rather be elsewhere? You guys chose to take the subject, Mr Jones didn't force you."

The students sat up straighter all of a sudden and Jack continued, shooting Ianto a wink. "I won't be here to save you all the time- and the Christmas holidays won't come any quicker if you just sit there moping!"

The students looked at Ianto guiltily before nodding. "Yes sir!" they chorused.

Jack smiled. "Good," he aimed his next comment at Ianto. "I'll be in the staff room with Rhys...excuse me, 'Mr Williams'... when you're done."

Ianto smiled and nodded. "See you there."

As Jack backed away his smile widened when he heard" You see Jack, Mr Jones?" Ianto's response of "we are rather close." forced Jack to keep his laughter quiet as they walked past the rest of the classrooms.

"How long have you been together now?" the headmaster asked with a small laugh.

Jack grinned. "Officially around four months, but we were dating from five months ago."

"You've been good for him."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "I have?"

The Headmaster smiled as he opened the door to the staff room. "I've never seen him so happy. That's the only reason I let you interrupt his class, which normally I never would have allowed, since it's not good for either him or the kids. Plus, you know, it's bad manners."

Jack smiled as the door to the staff room opened half and hour later and Ianto walked in. There was only Rhys, himself and now Ianto in there, so Ianto dumped his stuff on a chair and collapsed onto Jack's lap, turning and kissing him on the lips.

"God I've missed you."

Jack smiled. "Bet I missed you more."

Ianto smiled and kissed him again, before clambering of Jack's lap and sitting on the chair next to him. "I'm so glad today's over with."

"Yup," Rhys agreed. "It's been one of those days."

Jack smiled. "I spent most of it on the M4."

Ianto smiled. "Was the traffic bad?"

"Nah, I avoided the rush hour."

Ianto smiled and patted Jacks leg. "Let's go. If I stay here, I'll be here all weekend and I really don't want to be."

Jack pouted. "Aww, but Ianto, you know I have a school fetish! I always wanted to fuck a handsome history teacher over the headmaster's desk…"

Ianto snorted. "Behave Jack."

Jack smiled and stood up, pulling Ianto with him. "We'll see you around Rhys?"

"Yeah, there's a rugby match on Saturday night, if you want to go and watch it in the pub?"

Jack turned to Ianto, who nodded. "Sure, just text us the time and place and we'll be there."

_Christmas Eve. Pantomime 5.00pm_

Jack smiled as Ianto laughed. The man on stage, Will Scarlett, was walking back and forth smiling and calling out at random intervals "Oggy, oggy oggy," to which the audience would shout in return "Oi Oi Oi!".

"Nope, there's still something not right…" Will grinned. "Okay, the first four rows on this side." He stood on the right side of the theatre. "OGGY OGGY OGGY!" he called out.

"Oi Oi OI!" the audience chanted back, laughing.

"No, no, okay, just the second row back."

Jack and Ianto cracked up laughing, both glad they were in the third row.

"OGGY, OGGY, OGGY!"

"OI OI OI!"

"AH-HA!" Will cried. "What's your name?" he asked, pointing at the man sat directly in front of Ianto.

"Eugene."

"Right, Eugene, you're going to be a big part of this show."

At that moment Robin ran on stage. "Will...What are you doing?"

Will pointed in the direction of the audience. "I'm recruiting more Merry Men. They know the chant and everything."

"Oh, can I have a go?"

"Sure!"

Robin, a gorgeous-looking man with sparkling blue eyes and perfect teeth, turned to the audience. "OGGY OGGY OGGY!"

"OI OI OI!"

"Oh, they're brilliant Will!"

"I know!"

It was some time later, when the audience were still laughing, that Ianto managed to lean over to Jack. "Having fun?"

"You know I am."

Ianto smiled and kissed Jack quickly before turning back to the stage, where Robin was teaching the Merry Men to be soldiers.

"Put your wood over your shoulder!"

Ianto looked at Jack as the both of them, and indeed the entire audience, erupted into the laughter. Robin looked at the audience in a shocked manner and cried, trying not to laugh: "This is NOT that kind of show!" causing the audience to laugh even louder. This in turn caused Robin to drop his wood as he too fell into hysterical laughter.

During the interval, Ianto turned to Jack and kissed him solidly on the lips. "Jack, thank you, this is so much fun!"

Jack smiled. "I got asked to be in this one." He shrugged his shoulders.

Ianto's eyes widened. "Why didn't you?"

"Phantom finished too late. I wouldn't have been able to be at the practices, or work with the cast beforehand."

"Ah. Still, would you do panto?" Ianto asked curiously.

Jack laughed slightly. "Oh yes I would."

Ianto giggled and kissed Jack again. Jack met him halfway, but kept it clean- it was a kids show, after all.

"Who were you asked to play?"

"Robin."

Ianto laughed. "Tights?"

Jack grinned. "Oh yes."

Ianto laughed and smiled as the lights went down and the audience settled again as the curtains went up.

"Boots don't sell boots, Currys don't sell curries, and Selfridges don't sell fridges. And the Virgin Megastore was a huge disappointment!"

Jack laughed hard along with the rest of the audience. He hadn't laughed so much in a good while. He glanced over at Ianto, the man he knew he was in love with. Maybe tonight he'd get the courage to tell him that. He might not be able to forgive himself, but he didn't want to push Ianto away: that was the last thing he wanted. He smiled softly.

"Boots don't sell boots!"

"Don't start that again!"

Jack was broken out of his reverie by Ianto, who had let out a little snort he was laughing so hard.

It was, however, Robin Hood's proposal to Maid Marion that Jack would always claim to be his favourite moment, as much as Ianto would insist that Robin correcting Achew's 'fairy' pose was the best.

Robin dropped to one knee in front of Marion, before spinning from one knee to the other before he stopped, looked at the audience and noticed the confused looks on their faces."I'm turning." he stated matter-of- factly.

After the show was finished, they waited for the theatre to empty out a little bit before making their exit.

"They really played off the lead actor's sexuality," Ianto commented with a smile. (Can't say 'main character's', because Robin was straight. Although… the way John played him, I'd say he was bi. Bi, with a 'lil bit of a thing for Will Scarlett. "Will! Come and join us!" "…" "If you'll _just_ let me finish my line!"- God I love John! *dreamy stare* Ok Bry, focus… you are beta'ing, you are _not_ drooling over John. *spots picture of John* Oh, damn it!)

Jack laughed. "I know, it made for a good panto though; best I've seen in years."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "And when was the last time you went to a pantomime?"

Jack flushed. "1982," he confessed.

Ianto grinned and allowed Jack to kiss him.

Bute Park was quiet, lit only by the moonlight and the small lanterns that illuminated the pathways. Jack and Ianto, hands intertwined, walked through the park, a comfortable silence between them. They had decided to give the traffic time to calm down before heading back to Caerphilly.

Jack pulled Ianto against him and kissed his forehead. "Did you enjoy it?"

"You know I did Jack."

Jack smiled and nodded in satisfaction. He had never seen Ianto like that; but then, he hadn't seen much of Ianto altogether. Sighing contently, he looked across at him and smiled, causing Ianto to smile back and lean in to plant a chaste kiss on Jack's lips.

Ianto stopped and held a hand up to Jack. "Listen."

Jack smiled and listened. In the distance they could hear familiar 'big band' music.

"Déjà vu," Ianto smiled.

Jack laughed and pulled Ianto flush against him. "Not completely, there's no rain."

Ianto smiled and chuckled slightly. "And you've not sung."

"I'm sure we can fix that," Jack laughed.

"Can we?"

Jack grinned. "Yup, we certainly can."

"Prove it."

"Are you challenging me, Mr Jones?"

"Well..." Ianto smiled. "Maybe."

Smiling, Jack heard the music change and felt his breathing hitch as he recognised the song. Pulling Ianto closer to him, if that was even physically possible, he hid his face in Ianto's hair and swayed them back and forth. He kissed the soft skin just below Ianto's ear and brought himself round to kiss him on the lips. Brushing his tongue over Ianto's lips, he was granted access immediately. He deepened the kiss for a moment, before pulling back and running his hand down Ianto's cheek and arm 'til he had grasped his hand and put it against their chests.

"_You'd be so easy to love; so easy to idolize, all others above… So worth the yearning for; so swell to keep all the home fires burning for..." _Jack sang quietly, his eyes never moving from Ianto's. He felt Ianto's breathing hitch and smiled quietly as the music in the distance finished. "Dw i'n dy garu di." Jack whispered gently, kissing Ianto chastely on the lips.

Ianto jerked back and searched Jack's eyes for any sign of insincerity before a dazzling smile broke out across his face.

"Rwy'n dy garu di hefyd Cariad."

Under the moonlight, the music drifting in gently from a distance, Jack felt a weight lift of his chest and he kissed Ianto gently. Ianto felt the difference in the kiss immediately and he smiled into it, pouring his heart and soul into it. If Jack could tell him how he felt in a kiss, why couldn't he?

**Dw i'n dy garu di= I love you.**

**Rwy'n dy garu di hefyd Cariad= I love you too, my love.**

**Cara'Ch= Love you (Another way in welsh that Jack starts to use after this chapter.)  
**


	11. Chapter 11 Nadolig Llawen

**AN- I'm SO sorry! It's been so long! LOL! Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Massive thank you to all of those that have read this story and reviewed it, it means a lot.**

**I'm currently dealing with some RL issues and my Beta is working non stop- so I apologise in advance if chapters are delayed.**

**Mega thanks to Rietta for all her hard work and the Birthday madness, Welsh flags and CONCERT! (this should be repeated three times xD)**

Chapter 11- Nadolig Llawen

Christmas day dawned bright and white. For a change, freshly fallen snow, not too deep, covered the towns. Children awoke their parents early and families celebrated. Ianto awoke around nine in the morning and rolled over; everything that had been said between he and Jack the night before still fresh in his mind. He lifted his head from Jack's chest and kissed his cheek, causing Jack to smile and turn to him, snuffling quietly in his sleep.

"Jack... Wake up Cariad."

Jack opened his eyes and grunted gently. "Morning."

Ianto laughed. "Bora Da."

"Oh we're being Welsh are we?"

Ianto grinned. "Well, I don't know how much Welsh you know."

Jack grinned. "Nadolig Llawen Ianto."

Ianto's eyes widened. "I get the feeling you might be quite familiar."

"Maybe." Jack laughed, kissing Ianto now he was fully awake and alert.

"Jack Harkness, I do believe you are trying to manipulate me."

"Me? Never."

Ianto laughed then kissed Jack briefly, who moaned at how the swift kiss ended all too soon. "We have to be at my parents soon Cariad."

"I know," Jack smiled. He threw the covers back and dived out of the bed, dislodging Ianto and sending him to the floor.

"Merry Christmas to you Jack!" he called after him.

Curled up on the sofa, Ianto watched as Jack poured hot chocolate into mugs before joining him on the couch. Passing Ianto his mug and kissing him gently, they sat in silence, just enjoying each others company.

Ianto moved so he was leant against Jack's chest as they stared at the glittering tree. Jack had insisted on more lights than usual, making the tree look more flamboyant than Ianto thought was possible.

Neither man wanted to break the peacefulness of the moment- these moments were few and far between for the couple. Jack moved his cup to the table and pulled a small present out of his pocket. "This is your sappy present. I have you some normal stuff to open at your parents'."

Ianto raised his eyebrows and pulled a simple wrapped box out of the draw in the cabinet beside the couch. "We think alike."

Jack grinned and leaned into kiss Ianto on the lips gently. "Love you."

Ianto smiled and his heart bounced happily in his chest. "Love you too."

"Open it," Jack smiled.

Ianto grinned and resumed his position, leaning gently on Jacks chest as he opened the present carefully. Inside was a plain black box. He glanced at Jack, before pulling the lid off and he let out a soft gasp. Inside was a stopwatch...a brass antique one that looked like it must have cost a fortune. On the cover it had a simple Celtic design. "Open it," Jack repeated his phrase.

Ianto pressed the button allowing the cover to fall away, revealing a silver face plate decorated with Roman numerals and some Welsh writing and... Ianto froze as his eyes flew over the familiar writing. "Y tro rydym yn ei wario ar wahân a fydd yn gwneud y tu allan wrth eu bodd yn tyfu'n gryfach," he read out loud.

"The time we spend apart will make our love grow stronger," Jack translated needlessly. He watched Ianto's face nervously. Ianto whipped to face Jack and threw his arms around him.

"It's perfect."

Jack smiled and held Ianto tighter. Ianto pulled back and Jack noted that his eyes looked suspiciously bright but didn't comment. He just let Ianto pull away and smiled when Ianto kept hold of the watch. "Go on," Ianto encouraged, nodding at his parcel. Laughing slightly, Jack tore open the paper and smiled as a jewellery box fell out.

"Looks familiar," Jack teased.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Maybe."

Jack pulled the lid off the box and glanced down shyly. Inside was a thick platinum chain with a musical note pendent that was attached to a heart pendent linking the musical note to what appeared to be an old fashioned teacher's hat. Jack let the smile light up his face as he pulled Ianto close.

"I noticed you don't have a lot of jewellery."

Jack grinned. "Never had something that I wanted to wear before now."

Ianto smiled and reached to take the necklace and paused looking into Jack's eyes. "May I?" He held up the chain.

Jack nodded and moved so his back was to Ianto, allowing Ianto to clip the necklace around his neck. He turned his head and caught Ianto lips in a brief, emotional kiss before pulling back and smiling.

"Breakfast, methinks."

Ianto smiled. "Sounds perfect."

Around an hour later Jack was mixing pancake batter at the stove, and Ianto was stood watching him carefully. "Pancakes?"

Jack grinned. "Oh yeah, gotta have them with maple syrup and cinnamon at Christmas."

Ianto pulled a disgusted face. "Cinnamon?"

Jack raised his eyebrows. "You don't like cinnamon?"

Ianto shook his head. "No..." 

Jack let out a theatrical gasp before shaking his head. "You're gay..."

Ianto raised his eyebrows and made his best shocked face. "DUH! I never would have guessed."

Jack laughed slightly and raised the spoon of pancake mix, flicking it in Ianto's direction and catching him on the side of the face. "That's what you get for being cheeky."

Ianto gaped at him and quickly scanned the kitchen, his eyes coming to rest on the bowl of Angel Delight they were meant to be taking to his mother's. _'Thank god for spare trifles!'_ he thought as he reached a hand into the bowl and walked up to Jack, who had unwisely stood with his back to Ianto. Turning Jack around with his free hand Ianto kissed him gently, before slapping the Angel Delight in his hand into Jack's hair.

Jack's eyes widened as he felt the sloppy desert run down the back of his neck. "Ianto Jones!" he cried as he picked up the rest of the pancake mix and rounded on his boyfriend. "You did not!"

Ianto laughed. "I think you'll find I did."

"This calls for revenge."

Ianto eyes widened when he saw Jack heading towards him with the bowl. He grabbed the rest of the Angel Delight and sent one last prayer before throwing his some more of the dessert at his boyfriend. _'I hope this doesn't stain.'_

Thirty minutes later, covered in Angel Delight, pancake mix, maple syrup, cinnamon powder and strawberry jam, both men leant against the counter gasping and laughing at each other.

"I think we'll be late to your Mam's," Jack choked.

Ianto glanced at the clock. "Oh yes, but not too late for dinner."

Jack chuckled. "I haven't had that much fun in years."

Ianto smiled and leaned forward, capturing the American's lips in a heated kiss. He ran his tongue along Jack's lips, begging for entrance. He was given access immediately and as his tongue met Jack's he felt his heart jump and his jeans tighten just that little bit. He pulled back and stared at Jack.

"It's been three months."

Jack grinned. "So it has."

_3 months ago…_

_Jack shoved Ianto up against a wall as they kissed passionately, buttons flying off shirts in their haste to reach bare skin._

_Jack grabbed Ianto roughly and turned them round, backing Ianto towards the bed and pushing him so they were lying on the bed, Jack on top of Ianto. He pulled back and smiled gently._

"_I do have rule about this kind of coupling."_

_Ianto laughed. "Oh?"_

_Jack smiled gently and kissed him. "Anything but sex until the third month."_

_Ianto eyes widened and he turned to Jack. "Any reason for three months?"_

"_My father always asked that when I get into a new relationship I wait three months before having sex with the other person, because it allows me the time to get to know the person. I've always respected that."_

_Ianto nodded. "Your Tad's a good man."_

_Jack smiled gently. "Now, I did say other things..."_

_Ianto grinned cheekily. "Now now Captain, just what are you thinking?"_

"_Why don't I show you?" Jack smirked, before ducking his head and nibbling on Ianto's nipple._

**Present**

"You want our first time to be in a shower?" Jack asked, laughing lightly as he picked Ianto up and carried him towards the bathroom.

"I don't see you complaining."

Jack smirked. "Well, you're just irresistible Mr Jones."

Ianto laughed. "Think of it this way-two in a cubicle is one less shower-we're conserving water."

Jack laughed out loud and stripped Ianto of his clothes before quickly following suit, watching as a naked Ianto moved towards the cubicle and turned on the water before reaching and pulling Jack to him. Jack allowed their lips to meet in a gentle kiss.

Two and a half hours later Estelle Harkness whipped open the front door of the Jones' house to greet Ianto and Jack.

"You're late," she stated.

Jack bowed his head before stepping forward to kiss her cheek. "We know. We're sorry, we got a little distracted."

Estelle raised her eyebrows. "What you do in the bedroom son..."

Jack placed his hand over her mouth gently. "Nana, no, please don't."

Estelle laughed. "I know son."

Jack smiled and kissed her cheek again before heading past her to greet his dad, leaving Ianto to hand over the trifle and greet Estelle.

"Busy morning? I thought you were bringing Angel Delight?"

Ianto laughed. "Jack was wearing it after this morning."

Estelle raised her eyebrows. "Food fight," Ianto supplied noticing her uneasy look. He smiled at her before kissing her cheek and turning her around and closing the door. "Best go through."

Ianto smiled when he saw his mother and moved over to her. "Nadolig Llawen Mam."

Eva turned to Ianto and kissed his cheek. "Nadolig Llawen Ianto-bach."

Ianto smiled. "How are you?" he asked as he placed the trifle on the table.

"It's been a busy but satisfying morning."

Ianto smiled and turned to greet the rest of his family. He groaned when he saw his brother beckoning him over, having also captured Jack. "I want a picture of you two," Darian grinned.

Ianto sighed. "Darian the photo snapper."

Jack laughed. "Job or hobby?"

"Both," Darian smiled. "Now, Jack you sit, legs curled under you and lean on your arm."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Professional photo?" he asked, getting into position.

Darian smiled. "Always. Now Ianto, if you lean so you're in front of Jack's waist, curled against him…"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Like this?"

"Perfect."

Jack leaned on his arm and nudged Ianto with his thigh gently, causing Ianto to turn to him and smile gently as the camera flash went off.

"That's perfect!" Darian grinned.

Jack and Ianto raised themselves from the position and Ianto allowed Jack's hand to curl around his waist as Darian showed them the photo on his professional camera he used at work.

"Wow," Jack murmured, impressed.

"Indeed," Ianto agreed, kissing Jacks cheek and walking off to go and help his mother serve up dinner, as was tradition every year.

Later that evening, after a dinner full of turkey and all the trimmings, Ianto found himself on the floor, Jack leaning against him, his head in the crook of Ianto's neck as they watched the usual James Bond Christmas movie.

"He's asleep," Franklin whispered to the others in the room, nodding towards Jack.

Ianto raised his eyebrows and leant forward to get a better look at Jack's face. Sure enough, the West End musical star was fast asleep, his breathing soft and even as he shuffled slightly, moving closer to Ianto.

"You can tell from over there?" Ianto laughed.

"I raised that boy for twenty-four years; I know whether he's asleep or not."

Ianto smiled. "He's probably exhausted..."

"What from though? He hasn't been on stage for well over a month."

Ianto smiled. "We had a busy morning and a late night last night."

"Was the pantomime good then?" Darian asked.

"It was brilliant. Jack got asked to do it, but he couldn't because of Phantom."

Franklin nodded. "That's one thing that worries me about him- he always has to be on the go; he doesn't stop, always going on and on and working till he drops."

"He sleeps okay though?" Ianto asked.

Franklin nodded. "As far as I'm aware."

"Was he like that as a kid?"

Franklin and Estelle laughed. "Oh yes. He would come in from school, when we were in America, pick up his mother's hairbrush and serenade us with random songs till bedtime, only breaking for tea."

Estelle smiled. "I remember, he sung 'Silent Night' in Welsh one year for the American church choir, I cried all the way through."

"He has a wonderful voice," Ianto agreed.

Eva nodded. "I've never heard him sing."

Ianto raised his eyebrows. "I've only heard him in Phantom. He's sung the odd time, but not properly."

"You know," a voice came from Ianto's neck, "if you wanted to hear me sing, you could have just asked."

Ianto smiled and looked down at Jack as he wiped his eyes. "Will you sing for us please?" he asked, kissing Jack on the lips gently.

Jack rolled his eyes and locked eyes with Estelle before sitting up straighter and glancing out the window. He opened his mouth and a smooth American baritone filled the room, not accompanied by music. "Dawel nos, Sanctaidd nos, i gyd yn ddigynnwrf, i gyd yn ddisglair..."

Estelle felt her eyes well up with tears, and as she glanced around the room, she noticed she wasn't the only one.

**Welsh translation. **Dawel nos, Sanctaidd nos, i gyd yn ddigynnwrf, i gyd yn ddisglair = Silent night, holy night, all is calm, all is bright...


	12. Chapter 12Easy Like Sundae Morning

**AN- I hope this makes up for what I breezed over in the last chapter:p I am ****terribly nervous, so let me now what you think :) **

**A massive thank you to all my reviewers, you've been fantastic, fantastic, fantastic.**

**A special UBER thank you to my most marvellous beta Rietta, for her Support, laughter, Shakespeare references and patience, you're fantastic hun! **

**Uni count – 2 months and 21 days.**

**Dare count – 2 (no new dares) **

Chapter 12- Easy like Sundae Morning

_Boxing Day 1999_

Awakening early the next morning in Ianto's bed, Jack stilled as he heard the quiet sound of the television that was hanging on the wall at the bottom of the bed. He rolled over and bumped into Ianto, who was sat up in bed, leaning against the headboard.

"Morning," he whispered.

Ianto smiled and looked down at him. "Morning Cariad. You okay?"

Jack smiled. "I'm good. You're up early considering how late we got back."

Ianto laughed gently. "Couldn't sleep."

Jack pulled Ianto towards him and kissed his forehead, only to have Ianto move so that their lips met gently. Jack depend this kiss and pulled Ianto flush against him, causing the other man to pull back gently and reposition them so Jack was now lying on his back, Ianto on top of him, kissing deeply.

Groaning, Ianto shifted: all the blood was rushing south and he felt his cock harden just from being kissed by Jack. "Jack…" he murmured, pulling back slightly.

Jack looked at him, lust in his eyes. "Yeah?" he panted.

"Is this okay?"

Jack nodded "Oh yeah." A slight smirk crossed his face as he pulled Ianto back for a passionate, lust-filled kiss. "Just relax and let it happen."

Ianto nodded and moaned into the kiss, pressing himself closer to Jack and melting against him. "Jack" he gasped quietly when he felt Jack run his hand down Ianto back, resting against his arse.

"Mmm?"

Ianto manoeuvred himself to he was chest to chest with Jack and leaned into kiss him desperately. Suddenly it didn't seem to matter, nothing mattered, he just knew that his world was surrounded by this gorgeous man underneath him, and he needed to have him.

"Need you," he panted into Jack's mouth, gasping when Jack bit his lip.

"What do you want?" Jack panted, shifting and easily making it so Ianto was now pinned underneath the actor.

"Just you," Ianto gasped as Jack started to suck and nibble his way around Ianto's neck.

"You've got me," Jack murmured as he continued his exploration down Ianto body. "You're gorgeous," he murmured as he travelled lower, kissing and nibbling every bit of skin he could until he eventually reached the waistband of the boxer shorts Ianto slept in. He raised his eyes to Ianto, silently asking permission.

Ianto nodded and Jack slid his fingers under the waistband. "Lift your hips," he said quietly as he removed the offending piece of clothing. Ianto watched with bated breathe as he lay completely naked before Jack. He searched his boyfriend's face for any sign of dislike as Jack's eyes roamed his body before they locked eyes. "You're stunning," Jack smiled. "Absolutely gorgeous."

Ianto felt his heart thud in his chest as he reached for Jack and pulled him up for a gentle kiss, filled with love. "Love you," he murmured as they pulled back.

Jack smiled and reached his hand down to grasp Ianto's erect cock. "Let me show you." He gave Ianto a wink before turning his attention to the task at hand.

"Oh Jack!" Ianto cried out when Jack sucked him into his mouth. His eyes rolled and he felt pleasure course through him. Jack smiled around Ianto's cock as he licked the slit and moaned gently, he sucked harder and his smile grew as he felt Ianto buck into his mouth. He felt his own erection straining against his boxers but he ignored it: this was about Ianto.

Ianto tipped his head back and groaned. He felt like he should be doing something, but his brain was too much of a mush. He felt Jack's tongue brush his hard length and he bucked up into the touch, needing more. He arched up into Jack's mouth and felt a tightening in his stomach, like a coil that was being wrapped tighter and tighter with each deep throat and suck Jack gave to his cock.

"Lube?" Jack asked as he pulled away, only to replace his mouth with his hand, slowly moving it up and down, adding a little twist to his wrist causing Ianto to groan.

"I...oh...Draw..." Ianto managed to moan out amidst Jack's ministrations.

Jack removed his hand and Ianto moaned at the loss, he watched as Jack reached into the draw in the only bedside table and retrieved the new tube of lubricant.

"New." Jack gave a little laugh.

"Wasn't sure if you'd have any." Ianto, now having a moment to clear his head, felt a deep swell of panic. "Jack...I…"

Jack smiled and leaned in to kiss Ianto on the cheek. "I know..."

"You do?"

Jack laughed slightly. "I won't do anything you don't want me to do."

Ianto nodded. "I'm just...nervous."

"You don't have to be, it'll be fine. Just stay relaxed and let me do the work."

"That's hardly fair."

"I want to. Trust me, it'll be good for both of us."

Ianto nodded and reached a hand behind Jack's head to pull him into a deep kiss. Using his other hand, he ran his hand down Jack's toned chest and to the waistband of Jack's own boxers. Asking permission and receiving an affirmative response, he dipped his hand under and cupped Jack's length in his hand. Jack kissed him deeper, moaning into his mouth. Together, they divested Jack of his boxers and continued kissing. Jack gently pressed Ianto's thighs apart and let himself fall between them, allowing their members to brush against each other gently, causing them to moan into each other's mouths.

Jack fumbled blindly for the tube of lube and popped the lid open. Sitting up slightly he leaned for his pants, which were lying where he had left them the night before, and pulled out a foil square.

"Always prepared," Ianto murmured quietly. His body was buzzing with pleasure, even if he still felt a little bit nervous.

Jack winked at him and leaned up to kiss him gently. "Just relax."

Ianto raised his eyebrow. "Do you want this to be over?"

Jack looked confused. "Pardon?"

"I relax, I cum, this is all over."

Jack chuckled. "Doesn't matter, I'll just work on you again."

Ianto raised his eyebrow. "Stamina?"

"I have boundless."

"Oh Captain Innuendo."

"That's on a Sunday."

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and carry on."

Jack laughed and leaned down to Ianto's ear, whispering seductively. "With what?"

Ianto felt his need heighten. Jack talking in that way, no matter what he was saying, was a massive turn on.

"You know what," he murmured.

"Tell me. Tell me what you want."

Ianto raised his eyebrows. "You need me to tell you?"

Jack smiled. "No, I want you to tell me."

Ianto blushed slightly. "I...I..."

"There's just you and me..." Jack murmured and kissed Ianto's neck, travelling slowly southward. "Me, you and the telly."

Ianto nodded and took a shuddering breath, pulling Jack up to kiss him passionately on the lips. "I want you to fuck me," he whispered huskily.

"With pleasure," Jack murmured. He opened the condom and slipped it on himself before reaching for the lube and popping the lid off and squirting some on his other hand. Smoothing it over his fingers, he reached down to Ianto's entrance.

"Deep breath."

Ianto nodded and took a sharp intake of breath and moaned as Jack slid his well-lubed fingers into his hole. "OH god!" he groaned.

Jack leaned up and kissed him to distract him from the burning he was feeling. "You okay?"

Ianto nodded and opened his legs, giving Jack better access. Jack smiled gently and began to scissor his fingers, stretching Ianto and causing him to moan frantically. "It hurts?" Jack asked, slightly panicked.

Ianto shook his head. "God no!" Smiling, Jack continued to stretch Ianto, making the younger man moan and buck. He brushed his finger over Ianto's prostrate causing the younger man's eyes to fly open. "Fuck!" he hissed.

Jack smiled and pulled his hand out. Ianto moaned at the loss, but Jack gave him a reassuring smile and coated his cock in lube before pressing the tip against Ianto's entrance.

"Deep breath in and out," Jack smiled.

Ianto nodded and Jack leaned down to kiss him. "Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop."

Ianto nodded again and inhaled Jack's unique scent, something he found always calmed his nerves. "Okay."

Jack nodded and watched as Ianto took a deep breath before pushing himself in 'til he was completely sheathed inside the tight cavern. Ianto's eyes were wide as he breathed heavily. "Talk to me," Jack coaxed.

"I'm okay, just give me a minute," Ianto breathed out.

Jack waited for Ianto's nod before pulling out and pushing back in, causing a bolt of pleasure to pass through him, making him moan. Reaching between them for Ianto's cock he started to slide his hand up and down, wanking Ianto off in time with his thrusts.

Ianto was in heaven, he was sure of it- he never thought it would feel so good. "Jack!" he gasped when Jack started to thrust so he was catching his sweet spot each time. "Close...Jack…" he groaned.

Jack nodded. A faint sheen of sweat had appeared on his body and Ianto thought it made him look gorgeous. Meeting halfway they kissed hotly, the passion matching the rhythm of their thrusting. "Jack!" Ianto gasped as he came over their stomachs. Jack followed a few seconds later with a small gasp of Ianto's name that turned him on even more than he cared to admit.

Spent, Ianto collapsed back against the pillows and pulled Jack with him, ignoring the mess on their stomachs.

After around twenty minutes of silence, Jack looked at Ianto, who was curled up his head on Jack's chest.

"You awake?"

Ianto nodded his head.

"You okay?"

Ianto nodded again.

Pushing himself into a sitting position, Jack forced Ianto's head up and noticed the tear tracks on his cheeks.

"You don't look okay."

Ianto stared into his eyes before he let out a quiet sob and threw himself into Jack's arms, crying quietly.

"What's wrong? Talk to me, gorgeous!"

Ianto took a shuddering breath. "I'll sound like a girl!"

Jack smiled into Ianto's hair. "After what you've just done I don't think I could ever think of you as girl, Ianto."

Ianto raised his head and kissed Jack gently. "I love you."

Jack smiled. "I love you too; now talk to me."

"I miss you."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "I'm right here."

"Not always."

Jack smiled. "You know you're welcome any time in London."

Ianto leant into Jack. "I know- but I want to be with you all the time and I can't; I need to be here to teach and you have to work down there."

Jack smiled and tilted Ianto's head up to kiss him chastely. "I know, I miss-" Jack stopped and smiled again, this time more brightly. He dived out of bed and grabbed his bag- how he could have forgotten he didn't know. As he searched, he started to ramble. "I completely forgot! I bought an apartment in London, and because I knew, or I just have a feeling we work out well, I had this cut for you!"

Ianto, who had sat up in bed, jumped when a small metal object landed on his lap. His eyes widened as he looked at the key and a smile lit up his face.

"Jack?"

Jack smiled and nodded and kissed him gently. "You're welcome in my home whenever you wish. You have my heart, may as well have a key to my house."

Ianto smiled at the sappiness and kissed him gently. "I'll be waiting, covered in hot fudge sauce," he winked.

Jack laughed, seeing the old Ianto creeping back out. "Oh?" he raised his eyebrows.

"If only I hadn't forgotten about your fascination with chocolate sauce..."

"Why?"

"I have these sachets that you heat in the microwave and pour over ice cream..."

Jack smirked. "Really, Mr Jones? Might have to try them out sometime..."

"With ice cream?"

"No, that's what you'll do though."

Ianto smirked. "I'll scream, will I?"

"Oh yes."

Ianto laughed. "Well well, Captain."

"What's with the Captain all of a sudden?"

"Captain Personality."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Explain please, Mr Jones."

Ianto laughed. "Because, one minute you're full of yourself...-"

Jack interrupted. "Or filling you-"

Ianto choked. "Yes...and the next you're all romantic."

Jack smiled. "Well..."

Ianto grinned. "I like it about you."

Jack rolled his eyes he clambered off the bed and headed out of the bedroom, leaving a very confused Ianto to wait for him. When he returned he was holding a bottle of chocolate sauce and a tub of ice cream.

Ianto decided he may as well keep his eyebrows in his hairline-he seemed to be raising them a lot this morning. "Pray tell, Captain Harkness?"

Jack grinned. "It's breakfast time, and I'm in the mood for a Ianto-Fudge Sundae."

Ianto smirked and leaned back on the bed. "Then don't let me be the one to deprive you."

Jack approached the bed and kissed Ianto gently before glancing at the clock...they had time.


	13. Chapter 13 Of shoes and Laughter

**AN – I own NOTHING, Nothing at all...Well, apart from the laptop I wrote this on...and the brain in which it was plotted...**

**Massive thank you, too all those who have read this and waited so patiently for this chapter...**

**A special thank you to my amazing beta Rietta, for her patience, understanding and the **_**Amazing**_** weekend in Wales at SWA.**

**Chapter 13 – Of 'Shoes' and Laughter**

_Takes place directly after last chapter._

"Come quicker, Ianto!" Jack called down the hallway. He was stood at Ianto's front door, coat on, scarf around his neck, bouncing on the balls of his trainer-clad feet.

"You've had it _twice_ this morning already, how much more do you want?" Ianto asked as he appeared out of the front room, coat fastened and scarf wrapped twice around his neck.

Jack smiled gently. "Nothing you're not willing to give," he replied before yanking the door open. A moment later, he froze in the doorway.

It was freezing. He hadn't looked out of a window all morning...and yet... "IANTO! IT'S SNOWED!" Jack laughed, spinning and grabbing the Welshman before pulling him out of the doorway and onto the snow-covered driveway.

Ianto laughed at Jack's enjoyment. "C'mon then, you can play in the snow later... The sales await us."

Jack bounced over to Ianto's car and slid into the passenger seat. "Yes, sales shopping is fun...all those bargains!"

Ianto raised his eyebrows. "Bargains..."

Jack grinned. "Yup, you haven't lived till you've been sales shopping with me."

"Why do I get the feeling I am going to regret this?"

Jack smiled. "It'll be fun."

"And by fun you mean it's going to kill me?"

Jack grinned. "Never, Mr Jones."

They pulled up at the Saint David's shopping centre twenty-five minutes later and parked in the multi-storey car park. After making sure they had everything they headed towards the centre.

Ianto walked beside Jack, and caught his hand as they walked towards the store.

"Have you enjoyed this Christmas?" Ianto asked.

"It's not over yet."

Ianto smiled and stopped in the middle of the doorway and kissed Jack gently on the mouth. "I know..."

Jack smiled. "I have...and I plan to enjoy it more...c'mon...shopping to do!"

Ianto smiled and allowed Jack to drag him into the shopping centre. "What exactly are we looking for?"

Jack shrugged. "That's the fun of it...we wing it."

Ianto paled. "Jack...I'm not a big shopping fan."

"You shopped with Gwen."

"That's different."

"How so?"

"That's Gwen... and she's pregnant, I could hardly let her go off on her own now could I?"

"So all I need to do is get pregnant?" Jack stroked his cheek thoughtfully.

Ianto raised his eyebrow. "And you would manage this how?"

"Alien technology."

Ianto erupted into laughter. "We don't have any."

Jack grinned. "I bet, somewhere out there, probably in Cardiff, there's some big secret alien-hunting organisation."

"Why Cardiff?"

"The London section burnt down."

Ianto grinned. "Did the robots get it?"

"Yup," Jack laughed.

"We sound like annoying teenagers," Ianto smiled as they walked towards the nearest store, which had signs in the window declaring '**75% off!.**

"It's a shoe, Jack..."

"Yes, but it's a gorgeous shoe!"

"It's a man's shoe."

"Men's shoes can be gorgeous."

Ianto raised his eyebrow. "They're two hundred and twenty pounds."

Jack laughed. "Don't forget the seventy-five percent off."

Ianto laughed. "Okay...so they're fifty-five pounds then."

Jack smirked. "Oh the benefits of sales shopping!"

Ianto laughed and grabbed Jack, dragging him out of the crowded shop and onto the main street. "Well, if you're willing to spend fifty five pounds on a pair of shoes, you can spare three pounds and get me a coffee!"

Jack grinned, grabbing Ianto by the waist. "Anything for you."

Ianto laughed. "Girl."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Jones, I think you'll find I just spend the better half of this morning proving to you I am very much a _man._"

Ianto grinned. "Maybe..."But I might need a little more confirmation when we get home."

Shaking his head, Jack purchased the coffee for Ianto as they linked their hands and walked slowly, admiring window displays and chatting about anything and everything as Ianto sipped his warm coffee, which he held in his free hand.

Some time later, Jack and Ianto were wandering down the main precinct. They hadn't a single bag between them, the shops having been too crowded to get a real look.

"I hate sales," Ianto sighed as they shoved their way to the front of another store.

Jack smiled and linked his fingers with Ianto's. "It's a little bit more crowded than I thought."

"It's the Christmas sales, Jack- just _how_ crowded did you think they'd be?"

"Never this bad when I went with my mother."

Ianto raised his eyebrows. "America not that mad on sales?"

Jack laughed. "I couldn't compare."

Ianto laughed. "Sorry, I know you're just trying to spend time with me."

Jack grinned over at him. ""It's okay, still time...now c'mon, I think I know a shop that'll be quiet."

Ianto nodded his head and followed Jack as they hurried out of the main precinct and into the brisk air.

"It's cold..." Ianto murmured.

Jack glanced over at him and wrapped his arm around the Welshman, holding him to his side as they walked. "Shouldn't be too long."

Ianto nodded and kept himself close to Jack as they walked. "Where are we going?"

Jack laughed. "When I was first in university, we came over here for a trip-had to go and get costumes. We were doing 'Grease' and we had to have the uniforms for the performance we were giving at Cardiff University."

"You're taking me there?"

Jack smiled. "You already have a pair of 'fuck me shoes'."

Ianto head snapped to Jack. "How did you...-"

"Oh please, I wanted to rip those shoes off and fuck you on the spot."

Ianto laughed. "Gwen made me..."

"I gathered...but this...this is a shop...and we'll have so much fun, close your eyes."

Ianto looked nervous... "Jack..."

"Do you trust me?"

Ianto nodded.

"Then close your eyes."

Ianto took a deep breath and closed his eyes, allowing Jack to guide him into the shop. A familiar smell invaded his senses and he inhaled deeply..._No...Jack wouldn't have...would he? _There was only one thing Ianto could think of that they might need in Grease... _leather._

Ianto snapped his eyes open and he breathed out sharply. "A leather store, Jack?" he asked.

Jack grinned. "Oh to see you in leather pants…"

Ianto gulped..._Jack's got a nice enough body in jeans...do I really want to see it in leather? _Ianto didn't have to answer his own question.

"I'll show you mine, if you show me yours," he winked, grabbing a pair of leather pants of the rails and hurrying to the changing rooms, Jack hot on his heels.

Ianto darted into the changing rooms and smiled as Jack shot him a wink and disappeared into the one next to him.

"Jack Harkness."

"Yes...?" Jack voice came through the wall.

"Don't tell me you have a leather fetish."

"It's not a fetish...just a like of."

Ianto raised a single eyebrow and glanced at himself in the mirror. "I have never worn leather before, Jack."

"Try it."

"It's constricting."

"Think of what you'd do to me though."

Ianto laughed. "We're in a shop, Jack."

"Yup."

"We'd be arrested, Jack."

"The fun you can have with handcuffs…"

Ianto choked on his laughter and sat down. "You're outrageous, Jack."

"It's why you love me."

"Is it?"

"Well, that and my singing talents."

"And here's me thinking it was the flamboyant cupcakes."

"I believe we agreed never to speak of those again!" Jack voice was strained with laughter.

"They were _gay_ cupcakes."

"They had glitter in them!"

"You _made _them!" Ianto laughed.

"I did not put the glitter in!"

Ianto snorted as he whipped off his jeans and pulled on the leather pants, refusing to look in the mirror. He heard Jack's door open and hurriedly fastened the pants before opening the door and stepping out, only to stop short at the sight before him. His breath caught in his throat as he locked eyes with Jack.

"Like what you see?" Jack asked as he turned to face Ianto. Ianto nodded dumbly as Jack came up to him and slipped his arms around Ianto's waist. "You suit leather, Ianto."

Ianto moved his eyes to Jack's and leaned in, their noses touching. "You wearing leather should, by all accounts, be illegal."

Jack smiled and ran his tongue over Ianto's plump lips. The Welshman let out a noise that sent a pleasant feeling around Jack's body. Ianto sucked Jack's tongue into his mouth, causing wicked noises to be elicited from both of them. Jack pulled back and both were breathless.

"You're getting those pants," Jack smirked.

"I am?"

"Oh yes."

Ianto smiled. "Any reason?"

"Because they'd look _so_ good with the shoes."

Ianto raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Only if you get yours."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because..." Ianto stepped back and winked before going back into the changing room and closing the door. Leaning against it, he let out a breath..._oh, Jack was going to be the death of him._

"_There's a hole in the sky tonight- did the moon drift too far from sight? I would search through this empty darkness, to see your face in the morning light. We've been lost in a sea of confusion; got caught up in a selfish illusion, but make no mistake: I will bend till I break- don't let fate make the choice for us…_" Jack sang along quietly with the shop radio as he and Ianto queued up in the CD and Video store.

"What's that?" Ianto asked turning to Jack.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Nothing?"

"You were singing?"

Jack shook his head. "Nope, not me."

"You were," Ianto laughed, turning to Jack.

Jack smiled. "I was just singing along with the radio."

Ianto closed his eyes. "Meatloaf, Jack?"

Jack smiled. "My mom liked him."

Ianto nodded and leant his head on Jack's shoulder as they moved forward in the queue.

"Tired?" Jack asked.

"We've been shopping for close to nine hours, Jack."

Jack laughed. "Want to head home after this?"

Ianto raised his head. "Is that okay?"

Jack smiled. "It's more than okay. I was thinking- video, you and me and coffee."

Ianto smiled. "Sounds perfect."

"Maybe we could wear the leather pants?"

Ianto smiled. "For comfort?"

Jack laughed. "We could use your stopwatch."

"I don't follow?"

Jack laughed. "Think about it...lots of things you can do with a stopwatch."

Ianto grinned and kissed Jack gently. "I can think of a few."

Jack laughed and looked at the numerous bags they had accumulated since leaving the leather shop. "Who knew sales shopping could be so productive?"

Ianto grinned. "I can think of something more productive."

Jack grinned. "You have a wicked mind, Ianto Jones."

Ianto smiled and moved forward another space, allowing Jack to press up behind him and he pressed back, his pert behind grinding against Jack's rapidly hardening member. "Just wait till I get you home, Harkness."

Jack laughed. "I can hardly wait."_  
_


End file.
